What Makes A Heart
by The Baz
Summary: What happens when a group of heartless beings are given their hearts back and dropped into a new world together. Thirteen Nobodies are about to find out as they decide how they'll survive. T for violence, language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So my GF loved the first chapter so much that she asked to write it with me, we've been discussing what we want to do for the past month or so and have decided upon our plan. First we're gonna rewrite this first chapter to fit our idea and then we'll continue from their. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own any of their characters. I make no money off this story and am writing purely for entertainment. All credit goes to the rightful owners.**

Everything moved by so quickly, wind blew through his hair as he fell. Where he fell from and where he fell to he had know clue, his body wouldn't react to his commands, instead everything was just numb. As he fell the only thing he could think about was how beautiful the sky was, the stars were so bright, the shattered moon looked so close.

Roxas had no idea how long he'd spent falling, seconds, minutes? It didn't really matter, soon enough he'd hit...

 **The Xiao Long residence**

Ruby laid back in her bed staring at the ceiling, she'd finished her homework from Signal and was bored. Everyone else was asleep but she wasn't tried, turning her head she looked out the window and at the night sky. On a whim she hopped out of bed and threw on her shoes, Zwei lifted his head at the sound of her moving around and quickly hopped off the bed and followed after his mistress.

As she walked towards the front door Ruby grabbed her beloved scythe and slid it onto her back. "Come on Zwei, let's go for a walk." She whispered to the little corgi before slipping out the front door and into the crisp night air.

The pair walked for nearly half an hour before reaching the edge of the Island they lived on, light waves splashed against the sandy shore. Sitting down in the sand Ruby pulled Zwei into her lap enjoying his warmth. "Hey Zwei, do you ever wonder if Remnant is alone is the universe? Or do you think there might be other worlds out there to, and if there are, why did we end up on this one?" Ruby looked down at the dog curled up in her lap.

Smiling Ruby looked back up into the sky, her smile only lowered slightly when a small burst of light appeared high in the sky. From this burst a single streak of light soared across the sky towards the ocean. She didn't know why she decided to take such interest in the falling object, maybe it was because falling stars were rare, maybe it was fate, but something made her stand and pull out her scythe and extend the scope and take a closer look.

Zooming in on the object her eyes widened and instantly she dropped her scythe before also pulling off her hood and shoes. "Zwei watch my stuff!" She told the pup before diving into the water.

 **Earlier**

A tall man in pure white robes with shining white hair stood with his hand on the chest of a hooded man holding a large scythe, after several seconds of standing still the man in the hood began convulsing and screaming as a pillar of light enveloped him. Once the light dispersed the hooded man was gone leaving only two people in the circular room surrounded by tall chairs.

The man in white turned his attention to the final member of the group and began walking towards him as he futilely attempted to call forth a corridor of darkness, however just as everyone who'd tried after this mans arrival he failed. As the lasted hooded person backed away in fear he didn't notice as he back into a wall. Turning to see the wall the hooded man panicked and held out his hand calling forth his weapons, a pair of large ornate looking keys. Running towards the man in white in a last attempt at defiance he swung the black one of the two at the man only for him to raise his hand and catch the blade, swinging with the other the same thing happened.

"Keyblades? Such regretful creations." He spoke for the first time since his arrival, his voice was both soothing and terrifying all at once. It was as if millions of voices were blended together to form this mans singular voice. "Made to be tools of salvation but have ended up causing more chaos and suffering than anything else. What else could you expect however, from something made to throw off the balance?" The man shook his head with an almost sad expression. "Do you understand what I'm saying boy?" The man clenched his hands dispelling the two keyblades and raising his hand to the boys hood and pulling it off his head revealing his face.

"What are you?" The boy spoke nearly trembling.

"I am a small portion of what you call Kingdom Hearts given form in order to prevent your group from completing your goal. If your were to summon the entirety of Kingdom Hearts it would most certainly destroy this universe. Within the body you see before you are the hearts of millions upon millions of people, eleven of which I've just parted with." The man explained. "I did not destroy everyone here boy, only your leader who knew just what he nearly wrought. I returned to each their hearts, something I'd like to do for you as well."

The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stared in awe at the man before him. "You can give me a heart?"

The man closed his eyes with a frown. "Unfortunately I cannot, your heart is currently in possession of it's original owner. You are a unique case Roxas, unlike anything that's come before you. I cannot give you a heart that isn't yours." The man explained kneeling down slightly to get on the shorter boys eye level, he could see the despair forming in the boys eyes. "But that doesn't mean you cannot forge one yourself." Poking the boys chest with his finger he smiled. "You may not have a heart now, but you do feel. You have a friend who cares for you."

The boy looked like he was thinking for a moment. "Axel."

"Indeed, through your friendship with him and others you will create in the future I'm certain you will gain a heart of your own. So smile and don't given to despair, don't end up like your leader did. A being so weak he could not bare the weight of his own heart and chose to trade it for darkness." The man stood back to his full height. "Remember this always Roxas. Darkness is not evil and light is not good, they simply are. You cannot have one without the other, attempting to tip the balance for either side will always end poorly. Now it's time for you to go." The man placed a hand on top of the younger boys head. "Goodbye Roxas, live your own life." With those words the boy was enveloped in a pillar of light and disappeared.

 **Unknown Location**

Roxas groaned as he cracked open his eyes. "I'm alive." He spoke quietly to himself as he lifted his hand to his face. "Kingdom Hearts." He whispered as he forced himself to sit up.

Looking around he found himself sitting in a bed, the room he was in was rather bare. It had the bed he laid in, a dresser with a mirror and a desk and chair. Looking down at himself he saw the his clothes were missing, all he wore were a pair of athletic shorts the felt to large for him. "Where am I?" He asked not expecting any answer. Pulling the blanket off of him he moved to stand up from the bed only for his legs to give out the moment he tried to put weight on them. There wasn't any pain in his legs, instead they just felt weak, his entire body felt like this in fact.

With a great deal of effort he managed to force himself to his knees. "Dammit." He cursed to himself at his inability to even stand.

"Need some help kid?" A voice spoke up startling him and causing him to loose his balance and fall back to the floor. Looking up at the source he saw a man with grayish black hair wearing a gray and white collared shirt, a tattered red cape hung from his back. He stood leaning against the door frame arms crossed.

Roxas glared at the man from the floor. "Who are you, where am I?"

Raising an eyebrow the man stepped forward and grabbed Roxas by his shorts and picked him up before tossing him back onto the bed. Walking around to the chair next to the desk and took a seat, the hate in Roxas's eyes at being thrown around like that didn't seem to bother him. "The names Qrow and this is my brothers house. Though to be honest I'm far more curious about who you are." He explained reaching into his shirt and pulling out a flask. "You see, about three days ago my niece comes bursting into the house at nearly two in the morning soaking wet shouting about having just pulled some boy out of the ocean. Most would be skeptical but she's such a good girl we followed her back to where she left you. She said she had seen you fall from the sky in a burst of light and fall into the ocean. She put herself in great deal of danger swimming all the way out to save your ass, so mind explaining just how it is you ended up falling out of the sky?"

Roxas's glared lighten as he listened, someone had saved his life and had given him shelter. After nearly a minute of silence he let out a sigh. "We were attacked, me and my... friends. A man in white appeared in a flash of light and killed our leader, then one by one he touched us. A bright light engulfed us each time and when the light faded the one he touched was gone. I was the last, he told me he didn't kill anyone but our leader, he said he was sending us away, then he touched me. After that I remember a bright light and then the moon." Roxas mostly told the truth, in his time with the organization he'd learned not only the importance of discretion but also how to lie. Luxord had once told him that the most convincing lies carried nuggets of truth in them.

The man just sat quietly staring at him for several minutes before standing up and walking towards the door. "Wait, the one who saved me, where is she?"

"School." Qrow responded before stopping in the doorway. "What's your name kid?"

"Roxas."

He nodded. "Roxas, weird name." With that Qrow left the room.

 **Hours later**

Roxas stood before the mirror wearing his freshly cleaned coat, all of his clothes had been cleaned in fact. Holding out his hand he called forth his keyblade and in a flash of light it appeared in his hand, after a few seconds he dismissed the blade once more. Moving towards the door he walked out began making his way towards the front door, pushing it opened he walked outside. After walking a few feet away from the house he turned and looked back at it. It was a simple yet nice looking home, definitely more inviting then what he was use to.

"You're just gonna leave without thanking anyone, that's rude." Qrow said from his position in a tree, he sat comfortably on a branch flask in hand.

Roxas looked up at him and shrugged. "I just don't want to be a bother."

"Well you should at least thank Ruby for pulling you out of the water before you go, you owe her that much." Qrow jumped down from the high branch and only stumbled lightly upon landing.

Roxas sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Glad to hear it, they should be coming over the hill any minute now." As if on cue they heard a shout.

"Uncle Qrow, come sign my cast!"

Turning to the source the two saw a trio of people coming over the hill. A blonde girl who looked about the same age as Roxas was wearing a school uniform of some kind, next to her was an older man who also had blonde hair. On the mans back however was a girl with black and red hair wearing the same uniform as the blonde girl. On her leg was wrapped a thick white cast. "What the hell happened to you?"

The girl looked embarrassed. "I was practicing with my semblance and tried to make a sharp turn, the doctor said I broke my ankle in two places." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Looking at Roxas her eyes widened. "You're awake!"

Roxas gave a weak smile not quite sure how to handle the situation. "Yeah." He nodded awkwardly. "So you hurt your leg?" He asked looking at the cast.

Ruby blushed slightly. "Yeah, it was a stupid mistake."

Roxas was quiet for a moment before getting an idea. "I could heal it for you if you want." He offered surprising all present.

"You can heal people? Is that your semblance or something?" The blonde girl asked curiously.

"Semblance? No, I can heal it with magic." This earned a laughed from the two girls and a grin from the man, Qrow however couldn't stop the frown from appearing on his face. "Here, set her down and I'll show you." Roxas said with a light blush from being laughed at.

The man looked at the girl on his back who shrugged and gently set her down on the ground before stepping away. Roxas stepped closer to the girl on the ground and held out his hand, in a bright flash of light the Oathkeeper appeared in his hand surprising everyone. Thrusting the blade into the air Roxas called on his magic energy. "HEAL!" In a spectacular light show a large flower bloomed above them and surrounded Ruby in a bright light.

After a few moments the light faded and Ruby gently touched her leg before trying to stand, after only a few second of putting weight on the limb she became giddy and began bouncing up and down. "Wow, it doesn't hurt at all, that's amazing! How did you do that?!" Ruby looked to the Nobody with wide excited eyes. The two blondes stared in amazement while Qrow looked ready to faint.

"I told you, magic." He crossed his arms with a smug smile. "But anyway, I know it doesn't compare to saving my life, but thanks. And thank you for taking care of me until I wake up as well. I really hope I'll see you all again soon."

"Wait, you're leaving? Where are you going?" The blonde man finally spoke up.

"I need to go find my friends, we got separated. I told Qrow the whole story when I woke up." Roxas explained.

"Well if you're leaving then let me give you some money for a boat ride to the mainland, I know you're broke after cleaning your clothes." He responded.

Roxas smiled and shook his head. "Thanks but I'm okay, I've got other ways of getting around."

"Let me guess, magic?" The blonde girl asked.

Roxas laughed. "Something like that."

"Well then at least promise you'll drop by again sometime and say hello." Ruby pleaded with a pair of sparkling silver eyes. Looking at the girl Roxas could help but feel she reminded him of someone, someone he couldn't for the life of him put his finger on.

After a moment he smiled and nodded. "I promise." He nodded before taking several steps away from everyone. Holding out his hand he formed a corridor of darkness. "Thank you all again." With those words he stepped into the portal and disappeared soon followed by the portal itself.

The four stood staring at where he'd disappeared for nearly a minute with varying degrees of amazement. They were soon brought out of their shock by the sound of Qrow collapsing to the ground unconscious.

 **There we go, we'll try to get these chapters out more quickly. Please leave a review and let us know what you all think. LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For anybody wondering, I'm listening to the Afro Samurai OST while writing this, or at least the first half. Also I want to throw something out there. At the moment Roxas is on the level of any huntsmen out there, probably even stronger than that. He's a Keyblade wielder he ain't nobody to fuck with, Sora could probably take on the four maidens and win so Roxas is at least as strong as one. The other organization members will all be strong but I'm binding them to the rules of Remnant meaning no magic and they get aura, Roxas isn't held back by that. Enjoy.**

The final grimm fell to the snow covered ground, Roxas held his blades down at his sides as he watched the several dozens corpses dissolving into the air. It had been more the four months since he'd been sent to Remnant and he'd become very well acquainted with beasts that plagued the people of the world. Interestingly enough they never bothered him unless he attacked first, he wasn't entirely sure why but believed it had something to do with his lacking a heart. If he wanted to he could walk through a horde of the beasts without being attacked, but once he struck one down they'd all be on him.

Still it wasn't much of an issue, they weren't much more dangerous than heartless and seemed to be just as vulnerable to the keyblades as the creatures of darkness. Turning back to the small village behind him he began walking back towards the gate where and older looking man and nearly a dozen children stood waiting for him. "I'll never stop being surprised at how easily you make that look son." The old man laughed.

"Their very easy to predict once you figure out how they attack, mindless creatures aren't very good at changing they're strategies mid battle." Roxas dismissed his keyblades and reached up to pulled off his hood. "Have you gotten word on when the military will send that technician to fix the towns bots?"

"They should be here by the end of the day, I can't thank you enough for all you've done for us over the passed week. If you hadn't shown up when you did, well I fear we'd end up as just another lost settlement to the grimm." The man gestured for Roxas to follow him as he began walking through the town. As they walked he watched the kids begin play fighting sticks, all were imitating his combat style however poorly. The towns people all waved and smiled as they walked, it set Roxas on edge.

During his life in the Organization he'd been taught that he needed to stay hidden, work from the shadows completely unseen whenever possible. To be the center of attention like this was such a new experience, he was still struggling with it. "Here we are." The old man spoke as they approached a large wooden cabin, the old man pushed the door open and entered Roxas not far behind. The cabin was warm thanks to the roaring fire in the fire place. "Living outside the kingdoms is difficult, especially here on Mantel, but we make it work some how." The man sat himself down in a large chair near the fire. "And the owners of the dust mines below the town don't help."

"Why go through the trouble? Why not live in the safety of the city?" Roxas asked sitting across from the elder.

He smiled. "Because for all our hardships, this life gives us purpose, at the end of each day we're satisfied and that's all that matters." Roxas didn't really understand the man meant but decided it wasn't really his business. "Tell me something Roxas, what do you plan on doing once you leave here?"

Roxas was quiet for several moments. "I don't know, I'll probably just get back on the road... keep searching."

This earned a raised eyebrow from the old man. "And what are you searching for my boy?"

Roxas looked to the fire as his hand moved to his chest, over the past four months he hadn't gotten any closer to finding a way to regain his heart. "I don't know." Standing up Roxas began walking towards a small hallway. "I'm a bit tired, I think I'm gonna get a little sleep." He said before walking into the room the old man had let him use since his arrival.

The old man frowned sadly as he watched the boy enter the room and close the door, shortly after an old woman entered into the living room with a tray of steaming cups. "That boy, he has the eyes of a man with nothing. He's far to young for eyes like that." He spoke sadly before grabbing one of the cups, the woman sat down in the seat Roxas had been in and set the tray on a small table nearby.

"It's a cruel world out there, for a boy so young to develop skills like his. He's definitely been through more than anyone should." She responded before taking a sip from her own cup.

 **Hours later**

Roxas floated in the air looking down upon a brown haired boy who held a single keyblade, he stood on a circular platform that appeared to be made of stained glass. A giant mural of the boy took up most of the platform along side several circles holding the faces of multiple people. "I see, that's why." He flew down towards the boy and engaged in another round of combat until he had the boy pin with his blade held up to defend as Roxas pounded away with both his own blades. After several seconds of this the boy lost his footing and Roxas managed to disarm him sending his blade skidding across the floor. The boy made to lunge for it only to stop when Roxas stuck one of his blades into the handle pinning it to the floor, pointing his blade at the kneeling boy he thought it was over, then the boy summoned the blade back to his hand. "What?!" Then pain.

Roxas looked at the boy who just struck him across the chest, after several seconds he tried to take a step forward only to stumble, his hood falling off in the process. Looking back at the boy he couldn't help but smile slightly. "You make a good other." With those words he fell forward.

The moment he hit the floor Roxas's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed looking around, moving his hand to his chest where he'd been struck. "Another dream. Sora." He muttered. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of loud engines soaring over the house. Pushing the dream from his head he moved his legs off the bed and onto the floor, standing he did a few stretches.

Finally exiting the room he found the living room empty, moving to the front door, opening it he slipped outside into the below freezing temperatures of the night air. In the distance he could see the old man speaking to a young woman with long white hair wearing a military uniform, pulling his hood on for warmth he began walking towards the pair.

"Roxas, I'm glad you're awake, please come meet Specialist Winter. She just agreed to give you a lift to Atlas if you wish to go." The old man called having noticed him.

"Really, thank you. It'll save me a long walk in the cold." He smiled, he could only teleport with accuracy to places he'd already been before, otherwise the corridor would just take him to a random location depending on how far he wanted to go.

"You're the one who defeated several hordes of grimm, I'd expected someone taller." The woman looked him up and down. "But regardless to single handedly defeat so many is no small feat, where did you learn to fight?" She asked stiffly with an air of 'all-business' about her, it reminded him quite a bit of Saix actually.

"I uh... I'm self taught actually." He shrugged.

"Really? Well you've done quite the job at teaching yourself then, I'm sure my commanding officer would like to speak with you." She then turned back to the old man. "We will be leaving two squads of soldiers here until the technician can complete the repairs on the Knights, I hope this will be acceptable."

The old man nodded happily. "Of course, and thank you." Looking to Roxas the old man bowed his head. "Thank you again Roxas my boy for all you've done. If you ever need somewhere to go, know that my door is always open to you. Also I pray you find what you're looking for."

Roxas smiled in return before nodding. "Me to."

 **The next day**

Roxas stared up at the massive mansion before him with a frown on his face, the airship had landed only a few minutes ago on a nearby airpad. Winter had lead him from the airpad towards this mansion. "Is something wrong?" Winter asked noticing the frown.

Roxas blinked before turning to her. "Oh uh, no. It's just this place reminds me of somewhere." He shook his head to clear the thought of the world that never was.

"I see, well please follow me. General Ironwood is a busy man and will not be able to meet with you until tomorrow, until then you may use one of the guest rooms here." Winter explained as she continued walking, Roxas not far behind her. They walked in silence for several minutes until the entered the main hall of the building where a short but plump man stood waiting. "Klein, it's good to see you."

"And it's good to see you as well Winter, is this the gentlemen that you wanted me to prepare a room for?" The man looked to Roxas and gave a small bow.

"Yes, General Ironwood requested to see him tomorrow so I decided to allow him to stay here until then." Winter told the butler.

"Ah, very good." Looking to Roxas again he gestured to a nearby hallway. "Please follow me then sir."

Roxas only nodded in response before beginning to follow the man. The walk wasn't long and they soon arrived at an ornate door. "This will be the room you will stay in for the night, in the mean time you are welcome to wander the grounds however I do ask that you do not intrude on any private areas such as the personal rooms or offices of any of the family."

Roxas nodded in understanding. "Thanks." He smiled entering the large room.

 **Vale**

"Do I really gotta do this?"

"For the last damn time yes! If we're gonna find the others we gotta travel the world, and the easiest way to do that is to become huntsmen. Even if our bodies are different and we can't use magic we've still got more experience in combat than any of the other applicants!" A redheaded boy shouted at a blonde.

"Okay but, you know I'm not really cut out for combat." The blonde boy complained.

"You've still got more field time under your belt than anyone else going now finish your damn paperwork Demyx!" The redhead shouted again.

"Fine, fine. I'll do the damn paper work, I think Saix's bad attitude has rubbed off on you Axel." He finally chuckled lightly.

"Oh shut up." Said boy continued filling out his forms.

 **Atlas**

Roxas stared out the window at the snowy courtyard and sighed, he was bored. "I guess I could go wander like that guy said." He muttered to himself before pulling up his hood and making for the door.

All the hallways in the massive house looked the same aside from the many different paintings and murals that adorned the walls. The thing that really struck him however was the silence, it was far to silent to ever be a home. Roxas stopped at that thought, he let out a sad laugh. "Like you'd know what a home was like." He muttered to himself before he began walking again.

 _Begin- Passion- KH2 OST_

After walking for another few minutes he heard something the maddening silence, someone was playing a piano. Following the noise he finally found the source, a door labeled 'Weiss's room'. He knew he shouldn't, he was told not to enter any private rooms, but something in his chest told him to enter.

Grasping the doorknob he opened the door into a large looking bedroom, in the corner sat a large piano where a strikingly beautiful girl sat playing away, her eyes were closed as she tapped away at the keys. She didn't notice him enter and he didn't want to interrupt the tune, it was nearly as beautiful to his ears as she was to his eyes. Sitting down on the floor Roxas pressed his back against the wall and closed his eyes as well as he listened to the music. She continued playing for nearly fifteen full minutes, the same song repeatedly though it never got old to the nobody who sat listening.

When she finally stopped Roxas opened his eyes and looked at the girl, he could see sweat forming on her face and she seemed to breath a bit harder.

"That was beautiful."

 **Happy early valentines day babe, I love you. And to all my readers out there, I love you guys to. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Are you guys ready for KH3? I've been ready for 7 FUCKING YEARS. Enjoy.**

"Why did I have to say something?" Roxas asked himself as he stared at the tip of a sword pointed at his face.

"Who are you and why are you in my room? Speak before I call security." The white haired girl demanded as she looked down on the still sitting boy.

Letting out a sigh Roxas lifted his hands and removed his hood. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I was walking through the hallway and heard you playing. My name is Roxas, you're very talented on that." He gave his best smile.

"Why are you even in my home in the first place?" She narrowed her eyes while ignoring the complement he'd given her.

"A lady named Winter brought me here after I protected a village from grimm for a week, I'm suppose to meet some general tomorrow. I got board in the room given to me and decided to wonder around, that lead me here." He shrugged as he explained.

At hearing the name Winter the girl lowered her blade. "Winter's here?" A smile grew on her face.

"Uh yeah, I don't know where though." He nodded.

"Wait, did you say you protected a village by yourself for a whole week? How?" She asked stepping away and finally sheathing her blade.

"I just killed any grimm that came at the village, it wasn't that hard. The largest horde was only around sixty." He said as he got to his feet.

"Sixty?! And you killed them all by yourself? You're obviously exaggerating or lying, it would take a full fledged huntsmen to accomplish such a feat and you look younger than I do." She exclaimed as she walked back over to the piano and began covering the keys.

Roxas wasn't really sure what else to say so he decided to begin walking towards the door. "Sorry again for intruding."

"Stop." The girl called out causing him to freeze mid step. "I don't often get the opportunity to test myself against anyone but my tutors and training bots, and sense you violated the sanctity of my private quarters without permission, I think you owe me a favor. I want to spar with you."

Letting out another tired sighed Roxas rubbed his eyes. "Alright, where?"

 **With Winter**

Winter stood at attention as a tall man in a white military uniform walked through the front door into the mansion. "Sir, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow afternoon." She spoke clearly and with great respect for the man.

"At ease, when I received your report about this boy I recognized his description and name. Name Roxas, age estimated to be fifteen, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, wears all black. It matches the description of a person of interest Qrow Branwen encountered not very long ago." Ironwood explained causing Winter to frown noticeably.

"Is he a criminal sir?" Her hand moved to her weapon at her side.

"Not that we know of, only a person me and several of my colleagues would like to know. As for why, that's on a need to know basis at the moment." The general spoke as he reread the report of the boy. "I'd prefer to speak with him as soon as possible."

"Of course sir. He should be in the guest room I had Klein prepare for him, right this way." Winter began leading the general through the hallways of the mansion until they reached the door to Roxas's room, raising her hand she gave a firm knock. After several seconds there was no answer, another knock and again no answer. Grabbing the door knob she crack the door open. "Excuse me, are you decent?" When there was still no answer she opened the door fully and found the room empty.

"Excuse me lady Winter." A familiar voice spoke from nearby. "Are you looking for Mister Roxas?"

Winter nodded her head. "Yes Klein, do you know where he is at the moment?"

The butler nodded before giving a light bow to the general. "Indeed, last I saw him he was in the ballroom with young Weiss. She asked me not to allow anyone to disturb them but I can't imagine she'd be upset if you and the general joined them."

Winter narrowed her eyes further at hearing that a boy was alone with her sister and they didn't wish to be disturbed. "Thank you Klein." She spoke tersely before turning on her heels and making a beeline for the ballroom, the general still following behind. Upon reaching the doorway to the ballroom the Schnee woman stopped for a moment, she could barely hear light panting followed by a yelp. She hadn't noticed her hand move to her blades until Ironwood grabbed her wrist.

"Let us see before we act Specialist." He spoke firmly.

"Yes sir." She nodded with a light blush before turning and opening the door.

 **Minutes earlier**

Weiss placed her scroll into a machine against the wall of the ballroom that caused her image to appear on a large screen above it with a green bar underneath. "Now insert your scroll and we'll begin."

Roxas scratched the back of his head sheepishly for a moment. "I don't have one."

"Huh?" Weiss looked to him confused.

"I don't have a scroll." Roxas repeated.

Weiss stared in almost complete awe, how could any teenager survive without a scroll? "How do you not have a scroll?"

Roxas shrugged. "I've never really needed one, no point really."

"You have nobody you want to stay in contact with anywhere?" Weiss asked skeptically.

"No not really. I just wander from place to place really, don't really stay anywhere long enough to get to know people." Roxas nodded.

"Wait, so you're all alone? Where's your family, your home?" Weiss looked almost sad at hearing this.

Roxas smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess I am. But no, no family or home to speak of." Roxas looked back to the machine hoping to change the topic. "I don't need to know my aura level for this, I'll be fine." He started walking to the other end of the room ignoring the look on the white themed girls face.

After a few moments of silence Weiss moved and took her position across from him, drawing her blade she dropped into her stance. "Draw your weapon and we'll begin."

"I won't need it for this, go ahead and start." Roxas said simply. He wasn't trying to be cocky, without a heart he didn't fully grasp such concepts, he was just being blunt. Which was why he was confused when the girl gained a very irritated look.

Launching towards Roxas with impressive speed Weiss sent several thrusts of her blade at the nobody, each he managed to side step or ducked under without much effort. Roxas raised a hand causing several vertical beams of light to appear around startling the heiress, before she could react the beams shot out in all directions, one striking her left side earning a yelp. Glancing up at her aura she saw that hit brought her down to ninety one percent, not a bad hit but if she weren't careful they could add up.

Deciding to pick up the pace Weiss created a glyph beneath her and shifted the chamber on her blade until it came upon a red cartridge, taking off again this time at even greater speeds then before she began swinging at the young nobody with the glowing red blade. Roxas could feel the heat the blade put off as he jumped from side to side dodging the girls attacks. Jumping high into the air he did a backflip to put some distance between the two, after landing he instantly felt his body become far heavier than natural. "What?" He looked down and saw that he was now standing on a black glyph. "Clever." He smiled.

Weiss stabbed her blade into the floor sending a stream of fire towards the grounded nobody causing a large explosion to engulf him upon reaching him. Weiss smirked in satisfaction at the result of her attacks. "Don't get cocky Weiss." The girl heard from nearby, whipping her head to see Winter standing off to the side of the room alongside General Ironwood. "And don't get distracted!" Winter shouted just before several of the beams of light from before shot out from the cloud of smoke and slamming into her before she could react.

"You're good, better than I thought you'd be really." A familiar voice spoke from right behind her causing her to spin around to attack however the moment she turned and saw the completely unscathed Roxas she felt a sharp pain across her torso. Roxas had brought the Oathkeeper down in a powerful strike completely cutting through what remained of the girls aura. "I didn't think you could make me use one of my keyblades, good job." He smiled as the girl fell to her knees, her blade dropping to the ground as she held her chest with a pained expression.

"Weiss!" The elder Schnee ran over and knelt next to her looking her over, after a few moments of examining the girl Winter sighed in relief. "You only had the wind knocked out of you, and you'll probably have a bruise." Winter helped the girl to her feet only to then give her a quick chop to the head. "You were sloppy, you let your guard down and it cost you the match." She scolded the girl who was slowly catching her breath.

"Winter, I think Weiss did alright considering the gap in strength and experience these two had." The general spoke as he approached the group, examining Roxas as he did. "You must be Roxas, I'm impressed. I nearly lost track of you when you ran out of that smoke. Tell me something, how much were you holding back with that strike and with those beams?"

Roxas quickly dismissed the keyblade in a flash of light earning a raised eyebrow from the general as well as the two women present. "With my Spot Beams I used about twenty, maybe twenty five percent of their max potential. At full they can slice through an Ursa major with only two hits, but I didn't want to hurt her. As for the swing, I'm not sure, maybe thirty?" Roxas shrugged he was never good at gauging things like that, that was more Vexen's thing.

"I see, again I'm very impressed, I've been wanting to meet you for a while and this has helped me confirm that I wasn't wasting my time." The general nodded.

Roxas tilted his head. "But I only met Winter yesterday?"

Ironwood nodded. "Indeed, but I originally learn of you from an old acquaintance of mine named Qrow."

Roxas brightened up a bit. "So you know Qrow, how is he and his family?"

"Last I heard they were all well, but I was hoping you and I could speak in private about something very important." Like that the mans tone changed on a dime to being extremely serious. "Winter, please prepare a room I can speak with Roxas here in."

"Yes sir."

 **Vale**

"You've gotta be fuckin kidding me, a year! We gotta wait a fuckin year!" Axel shouted as he walked down the sidewalk with Demyx following behind him.

"Well actually it's more like eight months, that's when the next term starts." The blonde spoke up. "But look on the bright side, now we have more time to get some weapons and practice with our aura."

Axel let out an irritated breath. "Yeah whatever, but these damn odd jobs aren't cutting it, we barely make enough for rent and food." Axel scratched the back of his head as they continued to walk along the side walk of Vale's less reputable side.

The two teens talked as they continue walking until they reached their destination, an old rundown looking apartment building. The two had both pitched in to rent the ratty room bedroom apartment, Axel slept on the couch while Demyx got the bed after winning a coin toss. Entering the room Axel threw himself onto the couch. He wore a black hoodie with 'VIII' across the back in red, blue jeans, red skating shoes and a black cloth headband on his head. He also had several silver piercings in his ears.

Demyx wore a black long sleeved shirt underneath a baggy blue tshirt with a large black heart drawn over the chest. He had a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black and white converse, on his hands were a pair of leather fingerless gloves and on his head was a set of blue headphones with 'IX' engraved in them. "Ah come on man, cheer up! I'm sure we'll figure something out." Demyx gave his roommate and currently his only friend a smile, a new feeling for him. He was still readjusting to having a heart again.

"Yeah like something's just gonna fall into our laps." Axel rolled his eyes.

"WE QUIT!" A pair of voices could be heard out the window earning Demyx's attention. Walking over to the window he looked out and saw a pair of twins walking out of the club across the street in a huff, opening up the window he decided to watch the pair leave, he'd seen them before and could help but find the drop dead hot.

"Dammit." He heard a male voice come from the front door of the club, a tall man stood watching the two leave. "Where the hell am I going to find bodyguards at their level now?" He asked himself before walking back into the club.

Demyx felt his heart sink at hearing that, he prayed to kingdom hearts that Axel hadn't heard as he slowly closed the window. Turning around he found a smiling Axel. "I take it back, that fell perfectly into our laps."

Demyx sighed as he slumped towards his room. "I'm so not the right guy for this."

 **Another chapter down, I hope you all liked it. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go play some Skyrim. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**People have been asking about Xion and if she will be joining the roster, to be honest I don't know. Haven't planned that far ahead. Enjoy.**

"I've heard incredible things about you Mr. Roxas. Qrow says you can heal wounds instantly, summon portals out of thin air as well as materialize objects at will. Now with my own eyes I've witnessed you create lazers and move at fantastic speeds. How do you do this?" Ironwood asked from his chair next to a roaring fire place inside an extra study within the Schnee manor.

Roxas tilted his head a bit in confusion, he'd been questioned about his abilities by others several times since his arrival. He wasn't sure what the big deal was, he'd been to plenty of worlds and most never batted an eye when somebody used magic. "Uh, magic. I'm not really the best at it but I know enough to get by." He shrugged.

James stared at him for several seconds. "How long have you been able to use 'magic' like you do?"

"Hm." Roxas thought to himself. "As long as I can remember, some of the others... taught me." He wanted to bite his tongue for that slip, but then again he couldn't really think of much of a reason to hide the truth. Maybe his organization training was still making him paranoid.

"Others?" The general asked now even more interested.

"Y-yeah, there are... were thirteen of us. We got separated after being attacked, so now I'm trying to find them." Roxas explained.

"And these others can also use this magic you use?" James shifted in his chair.

"Yeah, like I said I'm not the best. Some of the others can do all sorts of different things. Like splitting in two or warp space." Roxas couldn't help but think of the blonde nymph and the one eyed marksmen. They were both far from the nicest of the group but he still wanted to find them.

Ironwood nodded. "And do you have any clue where they might be?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, but I'm hoping if I keep searching I'll get lucky."

Ironwood hummed to himself for a moment. "Searching Remnant for less than a dozen people is definitely a complicated task, one that could easily take years, especially by yourself. What I said I could help you?"

Roxas looked at the man with a small bit of suspicion. "Why would you do that?"

Standing to his feet the general stepped closer to the fire. "I'm not a fan of complicated underhanded games Roxas, I'm a huntsmen and a soldier. I prefer a straight forward battle with an enemy I can bring down with my own hands. I leave the manipulating to the politicians, that being said I'm going to be straight with you. Your ability to use magic makes you a very large threat with possible ties to an enemy I've sworn to oppose, however after speaking with you and watching your match with miss Schnee I have strong doubts about the second part." He turned to look at the boy who was now frowning.

"Why are you telling me this?" Roxas asked still calm but ready should the general try anything.

"Because while you don't trust me and I don't trust you, I also see the possibility for that to change. I truly do not want you as an enemy Roxas, you seem like a good kid, not to mention I've already got more than my fair share of enemies as is. So I'd like to extend an olive branch, I want to help you in your search and in return I want you to work as a specialist for me." James made his offer with a straight face.

"What's a specialist?" Roxas asked truly interested.

"They are a special forces group in the Atlas military made up of only the most skilled warriors to come out of Atlas academy. Though obviously you wouldn't need to attend." He explained.

"If I were to accept this offer what would you be asking of me?" He asked further.

"Only that you follow my orders and those of your commanding officers and that you complete any missions given to you. Along with the assistance of the Atlas military in finding your friends you would also receive payment, more than most huntsmen make might I mention. I'm also willing to offer you Atlas citizenship." Ironwood continued.

Roxas sat quietly for several moments as he turned all this over in his head. "May I set one condition?" Roxas asked finally making eye contact with the general.

"Possibly, what is it." James smiled hoping he had just sealed this deal.

"If I feel the desire at some point to leave the Atlas military I'd like to be able to do so." Roxas said this after remembering how the Organization had a 'kill all deserters' philosophy.

"You will be able to file for discharge like any other soldier can." James nodded.

Roxas smiled and stood up. "I accept you offer sir."

 **Vale Seven Months Later**

Roxas sat with his legs hanging off the edge to the speeding train as it moved through the Forever Fall forest, the fresh air brought a smile to his face. He'd been working for Ironwood for just over half a year and had quickly found he was extremely good at it. His current missions weren't remarkably different from when he was in the Organization, and an added bonus was that he was for the most part helping people with his actions and not hurting them. All in all he was happy with his decision to accept the general's offer, he'd even manage to meet a couple people he was beginning to see as friends.

Weiss was a good example of this actually. He'd run into her several times during his first few weeks as he was assigned to shadow Winter until he got the basics down, after that he'd sometimes see her when he would go to the Schnee manor to give her elder sister a report. He and Winter herself had manage to for an amicable relationship, one based more on respect for the other than anything else, but they never had any major disagreements.

So far they hadn't had any real progress in locating members of the Organization but Roxas wasn't all that surprised, he expected them to lay low, it's what they were trained to do. Even still he'd find them.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts by a ringing from his coat pocket. He wore a new outfit tailor made for him by the Atlas military. It was rather similar to his Organization uniform with only minor changes, aside from it now being completely white with light gray trimmings. His coat now only reached down to just below his waist, and underneath he wore a gray undershirt. Across his back the Atlas military emblem was sewn in. He wore white pants and white combat boots.

Pulling out his scroll he answered. "Hello?"

 _"Roxas, wow where are you? It sounds like your in a hurricane."_ Weiss's voice came over the scroll.

"I'm on one of your companies trains actually, I'm suppose to make sure it reaches it's destination in one piece." He answered the girl. "I should be in Vale by nightfall. By the way, how did you get my number?" He asked curiously knowing he never gave it out, not that he minded really.

 _"Winter gave it to me, I'm actually on my way to Vale also. My classes at Beacon start in a couple weeks. I should be there by tomorrow around noon."_ She explained sounding excited though subdued. _"So Roxas."_

"Yeah?" He responded before hearing a screeching sound in the distance, standing up he looked in the direction of the sound.

 _"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to do a little sight seeing tomorrow when I arrive, if your free of course."_ Her voice held clear nervousness but Roxas didn't notice as he felt and heard gunshots and explosions coming from the rear of the train.

"That's sound fun Weiss, can I call you back, something just came up." Roxas asked just asked a pair of intruders blasted out of one of the train cars while fighting a giant scorpion droid.

 _"What was that noise, are you okay?"_ Weiss sounded worried.

"I've gotta go." He quickly ended the call and shoved the device back into his coat.

The battle was happening several cars down from him so he began making his way down the train while watching the pair and taking in their fighting styles in case he had to fight. The droid didn't last long after one of the pair, a red haired boy with a katana attacked it with an incredibly powerful slash the completely obliterated it. The other, a girl with long black hair had only just noticed Roxas. "Adam!" She called gaining the boys attention and quickly his eyes fell on the young nobody.

"More? Fine." He growled.

Roxas simply stepped forward and looked to the redhead as he looked to be in charge. "Leave now or I will be forced to place you both under arrest for trespassing and and destruction of property." He said calmly as he had been instructed to by Winter. He wasn't sure why since anytime he said it the bad guys always ignored him.

Adam dropped into a combat stance once again as did the girl, Roxas only sighed before holding his hands out in preparation. Adam soon rushed him drawing his blade at blinding speed which Roxas managed to dodge by leaning back and quickly jumping backwards while sending several spot beams at the attacking boy who also either dodged or cut through. Sensing something behind him Roxas performed a quick reversal just as the girl attempted to slash across his back.

Before she could turn around Roxas held his hand out towards her back. "Fire." He spoke his weakest fire spell sending a ball of fire into the girls back exploding on contact, Roxas's eyes only widened for a moment as she disappeared and reappeared to the side leaving behind a double to take the hit. "Hm." He hummed to himself as he thought about his next move, he wanted to hold off on calling his keyblades for as long as possible, he was trying to get better at fighting without them. It was more difficult but his mastery over his magic was getting better and better, he could feel it.

Lifting his hand to the sky he called out his next spell. "Wind." A sudden gust of wind surrounded him forcing the to faunus to brace themselves from the powerful wave of air.

Without wasting time Roxas launched himself forward towards the girl who appeared to be the weaker of the pair, taking out the weak and working your way up was a tried and true tactic after all. Startled by his impressive speed the girl shifted her weapon to gun form and began to rapidly fire off rounds only for them to bounce off the wind barrier swirling around the boy. Before she could react Roxas buried his fist deep into her stomach causing her to double over. He only had an instant to roll to the side as a red blade sliced through his wind barrier.

"I don't know how you're doing all this, but it ends now!" The redheaded faunus growled pointing his blade at Roxas.

Holding his hands out to his sides Roxas created eight spot beams that spun around him quickly, in the blink of an eye he dashed to to side nearing the edge of the train car, he repeated this action several times with his beams launching towards the redhead every time he shift directions. To his surprise the boy only absorbed the attacks into his blade. Frowning Roxas threw his arm into the air. "Thunder!" A moment later lightning shot down from the sky, and again the bull faunus caused Roxas's eyes to widen by partially unsheathing his blade and again absorbing the attack. "That's a pretty cool trick." Roxas chuckled to himself.

Adam smiled as well. "Oh but it gets better." He said as he dropped into the same stance as when he took out the scorpion droid sending alarm bells ringing in the Nobody's head. In an instant Roxas summoned the Oblivion blade and fell into a stance of his own.

Then in a flash of movement faster than the eye could follow the pair attacked.

"MOONSLICE!"  
"ZANTETSUKEN!"

Everything was completely still for several seconds as the two swordsmen remained in their stances, after a few moments Adam's blade cracked and snapped while a large gash opened up along Roxas's left arm. Then the pair heard the sound of metal being cut causing them to look to the source, the girl with the bow had just cut the coupling detaching the train car they were on along with all the cars behind them. "Blake?" The boy asked trying to take a step forward only to fall to one knee as his body was suddenly wracked with pain.

"Goodbye." Roxas could barely hear her say to the redhead.

Quickly Roxas opened up a corridor of darkness in front of him and jumped through soon coming out on the car just behind the girl. He could tell the red haired boy had noticed him but made no move to warn the girl. Raising his keyblade he placed it on her shoulder causing her to stiffen instantly. "You're under arrest." Roxas panted lightly with his arms still bleeding heavily, he wasn't to worried though, a quick heal spell and he'd be fine.

After a moment Roxas pulled out his scroll and dialed a number. "General, we have a problem."

 **There we go, sorry if the quality dropped a little near the end but I'm not feeling to great so my writing probably suffered a bit. Also for those wondering I'm trying to combine Roxas's fighting style from his fight in the 2.5 remix as well as the 358/2 game. Anyway leave me a review and let me know what you all think. LATER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm curious about who you guys want to be on Axel and Demyx's team. I've got a few ideas but am still spit balling it around in my head. Though I promise you this, Roxas will NOT be a student at Beacon so he's out. Ah well, I'm sure I'll figure something out. Enjoy.**

Roxas watched the girl sitting at the table with aura cuffs on, they'd been there for nearly two hours and neither had said anything. At the moment they were in an interrogation room in the Vale police HQ waiting on a friend of General Ironwoods who had asked to have a meeting with the prisoner. Roxas was only there to insure she didn't escape custody.

The silence was finally broken when the door opened and in walked in a pair of adults, one was a middle aged blonde woman while the other was an older man with gray hair and a cane. "Good evening." The man greeted.

"Evening, are you the one General Ironwood spoke of?" Roxas asked from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Indeed, I am the headmaster of Beacon academy, but you can call me Professor Ozpin." He smiled before holding out his hand to shake.

Nodding Roxas took the offered hand and gave it a shake. "Roxas, Atlas Special Operations."

At hearing his name both Ozpin and the blonde womans eyes widened a bit, quickly regaining composure Ozpin cleared his throat while the blonde womans face turned into a scowl. "Roxas, that's a unique name. Last I heard it was from an old friend of mine named Qrow."

Nodding Roxas smiled a bit under his hood at how similar this whole situation was to his first meeting with the general. "I've heard he's mentioned me before. Is there anything else you need me for or may I leave and report in?"

Nodding Ozpin gesture for the door which Roxas quickly opened and exited, never noticing the look the two adults shared.

 **Later**

 _"Adam Taurus has been on our radar for a while now, he 's not an enemy to be taken lightly. To date he's injured several other Specialists, how bad are your injuries Roxas?"_ Winter asked over the scroll as the young nobody walked down the street towards the sky pads where Weiss was to be landing shortly.

"Not bad at all, just a cut along my arm, I've already healed it but I'm down one uniform. Luckily I brought a spare." He shrugged.

The older girl sighed. _"I know I've said this several times before already and always get the same response but as your senior I feel it's my duty. You should really consider asking the General to assign you a partner, someone to watch your back. Even with your skill and power your still young and reckless, fighting two aura users simultaneously without using your weapons was just stupid."_ She lectured him in a scolding tone.

"I don't want to work with anyone I don't know, besides you know how bad I am with people." He said calmly having had this conversation multiple times before. "I'm gonna have to go Winter, I'm suppose to meet Weiss once she lands."

 _"Yes she mentioned something about sight seeing with you once she arrived."_ Winter's tone took on a slightly more irritated tone while saying this. _"Very well, we will speak again soon."_ With those words she ended the call.

Shrugging Roxas put the scroll into his pocket and made his way into the terminal where he quickly located the person he was looking for, currently giving instructions to an older man in a suit. "Weiss." He called out getting her attention as he approached.

"Roxas." She smiled before turning back to the man. "Make sure my luggage is at my hotel room by this evening." With that she turned back towards Roxas and walked to meet him. "Are you okay, after you hung up yesterday I called my sister to see if she knew what was happening."

"I'm fine, the train I was protecting was attacked by the white fang. I can't say much more than that, classified." He explained earning a nod from the girl.

"Well regardless I'm glad you're okay." As she said this Roxas noticed her face turning a bit red. "Let's get going, I'm excited to have a look around Vale."

 **Elsewhere**

Axel laid back on the couch in the VIP area of the club, a cold drink sitting on the table he had his feet resting on. Nearby Demyx sat on a love seat by himself strumming away at his newly acquired Sitar. "You know, this really isn't half bad." Axel said from his seat with his head leaned back. "All we gotta do here is keep an I out for trouble makers and if Juniors boys can handle it then we step in. I'm starting to rethink this whole Beacon thing." He chuckled.

"A little late for that." Demyx responded without actually looking at him. "We've already paid our entree fees and our first years tuition."

"Yeah I know, still though, I'm gonna miss just chillin out like this." He smiled as he said this. "Hey Dem."

"What's up?" The blonde responded.

"We're friends right?" He asked surprising the teen enough to stop playing his Sitar.

"Where's this coming from all of a sudden?" He asked now looking at the redhead.

Axel only sighed. "I don't know, I've just been thinking about Saix a bit lately. He and I use to be so close, then..."

"He lost his heart, yeah I know the feeling." He nodded with a grim look. "Well we have our hearts now, when we find him I'm sure everything will be like old times."

"Hmm." Axel hummed to himself, he had his doubts.

"Uh oh, I got a feeling that's gonna be trouble." Demyx said getting Axel's attention.

Sitting up the redhead followed the blondes gaze to where Junior stood at the bar with a busty girl with long golden hair who currently had a vice grip on the poor mans junk. Axel sighed again before standing up and grabbing his chakram which were leaning against the side of the sofa. "Well so much for relaxing. Let's go take care of this."

 **With Roxas**

Roxas and Weiss walked out of the art museum just as the sun was beginning to set, Weiss had taken to lightly holding onto the young nobody's arm as they walked with a bright smile on her face. Roxas wasn't entirely sure why she had taken to doing this but decided to just go with it, maybe she pulled something and needed the support. "I must say, I do enjoy old Valian art far more than what Mantel artists were known for. Far more color and life in each work." She smiled happily.

Roxas chuckled a little while scratching the back of his head. "I can't say I know much about art really."

Looking up to him Weiss nodded. "Yeah I doubt you would be much of an art person what with all the time you spend outside the walls of the cities. Still it's not really about knowing art, it's about how each work makes you feel, how it resonates with your heart." Upon saying this Roxas almost instantly lost the smile he had been wearing.

"My heart?" He said quietly having stopped in his tracks somewhat surprising his current companion. Raising his free hand to his chest he was reminded of what he didn't have.

"Roxas?" Weiss's voice snapped him out of the haze that had begun to form in his mind. "Are you okay?" She looked a little concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He put a smile back on his face for the girl before he noticed something across the street that made his eyes widen a bit. "Hey Weiss, wait right here for a minute." He told the girl before running off. He was only gone for a few minutes before he came back with something in his hand she couldn't get a good look at. "You wanna go somewhere cool?" He asked her.

"Where?" She responded not sure what was happening.

Holding out his empty hand he gave a quick look around before a corridor of darkness opened up. "Come on." He held his hand out to the girl who was staring wide eyed at the black portal.

"What is that?" She asked hesitantly.

"A doorway. Don't worry, as long as you hold onto me you'll be safe." He told the girl recognizing the wariness in her eyes.

Slowly she took his hand and followed him into the pitch blackness of the corridor, however only a few moments later the pair stepped out and found themselves standing on the edge of a very high buildings roof. "Wow." Weiss whispered at the view. "How did you do that?" She asked the boy who was now sitting down with his legs hanging over the edge. He gestured for her to sit which she quickly did, with his other hand he pulled out a blue rectangle and handed it to her. "What's this?"

Roxas brought a second one up to his mouth and bit a small piece off. "Sea salt ice cream. The best thing for watching the sunset." He said this with a genuine smile on his face.

"Sea salt?" She wrinkled her nose a bit at the thought.

"Give it a shot." Roxas chuckled.

Hesitantly Weiss began to nibble at the cold treat. "Hm, not bad." She shrugged.

The two sat quietly enjoying their ice cream for nearly a minute before Roxas spoke. "I use to do this a lot, I would sit up on a clock tower almost everyday and watch the sunset while eating ice cream." He smiled again as he thought back on old times.

"By yourself?" Weiss asked looking to him.

Roxas shook his head. "No, I would always meet up with Axel and..." He paused for a few seconds.

"And who?" Weiss asked curiously.

"I... don't remember." He said with an uncertain look on his face, like someone looking at a math problem they couldn't figure out.

Weiss noticed the almost guilty look on his face as he tried to remember something. "So whose Axel?" She asked hoping to take his mind off whatever was bothering him.

"Axel?" He couldn't help but laugh a little after hearing her seemingly forgetting what he'd been thinking about. "Axel was my best friend, when they found me and I could barely even talk he showed me the ropes. He watched out for me when nobody else would. That's why I'm gonna find him again." An undeniable determination could be heard in the boys voice as he spoke.

Weiss couldn't help but smile at the boys new found energy. "Did you have any other friends?"

"None like Axel, but a few. Xigbar was weird but not to bad, oh and there was this guy Demyx." Roxas said before taking another bite from his Ice cream. "Demyx use to say the same thing every time he was given a task."

 **Junior's Club**

"I'm really the wrong guy for this." Demyx groaned as he summoned up several more water clones with his semblance. "Why aren't you helping?!" He shouted at Axel who was simply leaning against the bar with a drink in his hand.

"You got this handled." Axel shrugged taking a sip with a grin on his face as he watched the blonde girl tear through Demyx's water clones.

"FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN ALREADY?" She screamed as her eyes turned red, her clothes by this point were completely soaked with small tears here and there.

"Oh no she's mad." The nobody whimpered to himself before plucking a few cords on his Sitar causing all of his clones to begin to converge in on the girl, swinging their water Sitars wildly at her. Several of the clones did manage to land solid hits until the girl threw her arms to the sides creating a shock wave that destroyed the surrounding clones.

"TAKE THIS!" She lunged at the blonde nobody who could only shield his face with his arms as he waited for the blow.

"Alright, I'm tagging in." He heard Axel speak from right in front of him just before he grabbed the girl by the arm and flipped her onto her back with enough force to shatter the glass floor beneath her. Looking down at her he smiled. "Nice to meet you blondie, the names Axel. Got it memorized?"

 **I think that's good for this chapter, I'm starting to get excited about where I want to take this. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**No matter how many times I play it I just can't get over how awesome Asura's Wrath is. Check it out. Enjoy.**

Yang panted heavily as sweat dripped down her face, the red head holding the chakrams several yards away was smiling widely at her. The blonde she'd been fighting first wasn't really that bad, his water constructs were annoying and they wouldn't let her get near him but they also didn't really hit to hard and couldn't take a punch either. This guy however was a completely different story, in terms of combat he was several level beyond the blonde.

"What wrong blondie, can't take the HEAT?" Axel rushed her once again swinging his chakram at her, his body was emitting ridiculous amounts of heat making it uncomfortable to get to close to him, even for her. Small flames danced around his finger tips and along the metal of his weapons as well. Yang jumped back doing everything she could to avoid the redheads weapons.

Dropping low Yang avoided a thrust from both of the bladed rings and countered with a powerful blow to the gut, further enhanced by an explosive shell from her gauntlet. Yang smiled as the cocky look left the redheads face and he nearly doubled over from the blow. Before she could follow up however Axel brought both his blades down onto her shoulders cutting through her jacket and sending her sliding back, a cry of pain coming from her as this happened.

Axel laughed as he rubbed his gut where he'd taken that punch. "I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow." Looking back to the girl who was now picking herself up while also gently feeling around her shoulders, her eyes a bright red and her hair nearly shining. "Hurts right?" Axel pointed at the red marks on her visible shoulders. "Your aura might protect you from the blade and can keep you from getting cut but it does almost nothing to prevent the heat from scorching your flesh, got it memorized?"

Yang prepared to charge when she froze in place, sniffing at the air her eyes widened. Grabbing one of her golden locks she she looked it over and stopped when she found a few strands that were a tiny bit singed. "You..." She whispered. "BASTARD!" She screamed before exploding with energy and launched herself at Axel.

Axel's eyes widened at the sudden shift in the girls demeanor and quickly prepared to react to the incoming attack. He ducked and weaved as she attacked with a seemingly never ending barrage of punches, and while he could tell that said punches packed far more power behind them they were also far more telegraphed and sloppy. "Demyx back me up here!" He shouted to his partner who sitting at the half destroyed bar.

"Got it!" He shouted before he began playing his Sitar and several water clones rose from the wet ground and began assaulting the blonde girl from all sides, though these attacks went mostly unnoticed as she continued attacking Axel. Axel for his part managed to avoid any direct hits but was caught by several glancing strikes, but also landed nearly a dozen clean cuts to the girl with his latest one actually drawing a small amount of blood. This was good because it meant her aura was just about out.

"Dem, scold her!" He shouted earning a nod as he changed his tune began making all his water clones converge to form one large orb of water. Jumping away from the still irate blonde Axel moved towards the water ball floating near the center of the dance floor, shoving his hand into the water he began pumping as much aura as he could into his hand creating a very large amount of heat, within seconds the outside of the orb was bubbling and steam was rising from it. Yang by that point had already begun another charge, her anger preventing her from thinking clearly enough to figure out what the pair were planning. As she got within arms length Axel threw the beach ball sized orb of boiling water straight at the girl.

The effects were almost instant, once the orb made contact it burst and covered the girl earning a shriek of pure agony, her skin turning blood red all over her body. She fell to her knees holding her face, her screaming never stopping. This continued for several seconds with Axel watching before orb of water fell onto her, this one however was cold. Looking to his partner Axel noticed Demyx was frowning deeply. "I hate using that move on people." He said quietly as he made his way over to the now unconscious and shaking girl, kneeling down next to her he looked her over before looking back to a panting Axel. "She's unconscious and in shock, the sudden jump and fall of temperature knocked her out. I'm gonna take her to a hospital." He said as he picked the girl up bridal style.

Axel nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna stick around here and help put this pace back together." He gestured to the destroyed club.

Making his way to the exit with the girl in his arms but stopped at seeing her motorcycle, setting her on it he felt her jacket pocket before reaching in and pulling out her keys. Hopping on he wrapped the girls arms around himself and placed a helmet on her head before taking off towards the nearest hospital.

 **With Roxas**

"I had a really good time today Roxas, thank you." Weiss smiled from in front of the door to her hotel room. The hotel was Schnee own and it was was the pent house suite of course.

"I had fun to, maybe we could do it again some time." He nodded, the smile on his face shifted slightly when he noticed the redness growing on her face. "Weiss are you feeling alright, your face is turning red?" He asked as he held his hand out and touched her forehead. "You feel warm, I think you should go lay down."

Weiss's eyes were wide and her face only became redder from the contact between the two teens. "Uh... yes I think you're right." Opening her door she slipped in. "Thanks again Roxas, I'll see you soon, good night." She then quickly closed the door and pressed her back against it while attempting to get rid of her massive blush. Before she could think of anything else her scroll began ringing and she answered it without checking. "Hello?"

 _"How was your date?"_ Her eyes shot open at the familiar voice of her older sister.

"Winter!" She yelped as she moved from the door further into the room towards the couch where she sat down. "How are you?"

 _"I'm fine, now answer my question."_ The elder Schnee's voice was as serious as ever.

"Oh uh, it wasn't really a date. We just went to an art museum and-" She was quickly cut off from the other side of the call.

 _"Weiss please, I've seen how you act like a little school girl with a crush around him. Now don't make me ask again."_ Weiss couldn't help but sigh at that, her sister did know her well.

"It could've gone better, I mean we had fun and he was the perfect gentlemen, but he's just so oblivious. It was clear he had no clue that it was a date." She explained as she began removing her boots. "Even when we watched the sunset while eating ice cream he never made any kind of attempt to flirt or anything, we just talked about different things like his friends. Maybe he just doesn't like me that way." Her voice took on a sadder tone while saying this.

 _"I can't say I'm surprised really, he has always shown himself to be rather dense when it comes to those types of things. I remember when I was showing him around the Specialist HQ in Atlas he accidentally stumbled into the women's locker room while several of the girls where showering. He legitimately didn't understand why they started screaming and throwing things at them. Part of me wants to tell you to forget about all this and focus on your schooling, but that's just my over protective side speaking so I'll say this instead. Keep trying to do what makes you happy, if it's meant to happen then he'll come around. Now I'm sorry but I have to go, good night Weiss."_

With those words the call was ended and Weiss dropped her scroll and fell back into the soft couch. "I need a bath."

 **Back with Roxas**

Roxas stared at the door for several moments with a raised eyebrow. "That was... odd." He said to himself before shrugging and turning to leave. He only actually made it to the elevator before his scroll began ringing. Pressing the button for the ground floor he answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Roxas, where are you?!"_ The voice of the general came over the call, it was clear by his tone something was wrong.

"I'm currently leaving the Schnee hotel in downtown Vale." He answered quickly. "What wrong."

 _"I can't really right now, especially not over a call, but an extremely important individual has just been attacked. One of Ozpin's agents only narrowly managed to save her but he needs assistance extracting her to a safe location for treatment. We have reason to believe that he is currently being hunted with this VIP. I need you to report to Vale's military airpad, lot twenty three, a bullhead is already being prepared. This task takes alpha priority."_

Roxas was slightly lost as to the full scope of the situation but understood the basics, someone was attacked and he needed to extract them before whoever was hunting them could finish what they started. "Understood general, I'll be there shortly. Can you give me any other information?"

There was a brief pause. _"Two things actually. First is the Ozpin's agent, you've already met him, Qrow Branwen."_ This was surprising to hear but not exactly shocking. Based off of the number of important people the man knew it shouldn't really come as much of a surprise that he was involved in these types of matters.

"And the second?" Roxas asked as the elevator opened to the lobby, walking quickly towards the exit.

There was another pause. _"Before going dark Qrow did his best to give us descriptions of the attackers. One of them matched a description that you provided us of one of your friends. Blue hair, X shaped scar across his face and wields a large claymore."_

This caused Roxas to stop dead in his tracks. "Saix."

 **Unknown Location**

"I have eyes on the maiden's location, she is being held in a wooden shack. Her guard is currently sitting on the roof keeping watch." Saix spoke into the mic on his ear. He currently sat on the branch of a tree several hundred meters from his targets, in his hands were a pair of high powered binoculars. "The blow I managed to deal to her guards left arm appears to have been more serious than I believed. I doubt he'll be able to fight at his best with one hand."

 _"How are your injuries?"_ A female voice asked from the other end of the call.

"Minimal, by midnight I'll be back to full strength." He answered. "How about your own?"

 _"Nothing major but I won't be waling for a day or two, the gash in my leg will require stitches. Emerald has a concussion and still hasn't woken up, and Mercury's left prosthetic is completely destroyed. As much as I hate it, you're the only one in any condition to finish this job."_ The woman explained with clear shame in her voice. _"Be careful, and come back alive. You're useless to me dead."_

"Understood, Saix out." With those words he ended the call and leaned against the tree he sat in, his eyes drifted up to the shattered moon. "Three hours."

 **I believe thats a good place to call it for this chapter. For this story I'm assuming Qrow would have stuck around for at least a little bit to fight off Cinder and her goons. He was a veteran huntsmen in full health and they were a pair of worn out teens and a woman with weakened magic she didn't know how to use yet. He could have dealt some damage. Anyway leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So Skrillex will be apart of the KH3 opening song, not sure how I feel about that. Enjoy.**

Wind blew past Roxas's face as the Bullhead flew through the air at top speed, his mind was racing nearly as fast as the airship itself. This was his first lead on finding another Organization member and he was going in as an enemy. On top of that it was Siax, he always disliked the keyblade wielder and he knew it.

Clenching his fist he raised his hand and his keyblade appeared in a flash of light, he knew this wasn't gonna go great, he wouldn't at all be surprised if they came to blows tight off the bat. If he were honest he'd been hoping that the first Organization member he'd find would be Axel, everything had always been easier when he had the red head there to give him a hand.

With a sigh Roxas dismissed his weapon and stepped back from the opening in the ship and walked up to the door to the cockpit, giving a knock he opened it. "How much longer until we reach the location of the distress signal?"

The pilot pressed a few buttons before answering. "If we maintain this speed and run into no trouble along the way then we should arrive in another hour sir, right around midnight." The pilot answered.

Roxas nodded before moving back into the hold and taking a seat, hoping Qrow and the VIP could wait that long.

 **Vale Hospital**

Demyx sat with his head leaned back against the uncomfortable chair in the hospital room, the doctors had already looked over the girl in the bed. He could've left at any time but didn't feel right about going before her family arrived. Apparently the hospital had call the emergency contact number on her ID a while ago. He'd talked to Axel as well who'd let him know that Junior and the boys back at the club were fine, minus a few nasty bruises and a couple broken limbs, nothing permanent. The worst par of it all was the amount of damage that had been done to the club itself, but fortunately Junior actually stood to profit off the insurance money they were in for, more than enough to rebuild and then some.

His train of thought was broken by the door to the room bursting open and a tall blonde man storming in followed a younger teenage girl with a red cape. "Yang?!" The man shouted.

"She's unconscious." Demyx spoke standing up. "I'm Demyx by the way, I'm the one who brought her here after she got hurt." He said holding out his hand to the man whom he assumed was the girls father, after a few moment of the man not shaking it he dropped it with a sigh.

"What happened?" The man growled as he looked away from his daughter whose skin was clearly still very red, and several small blisters had formed on her neck.

Sitting back down Demyx took a breath. "Well I was at the club when there was a bit of commotion, from what I was told afterwards, she came looking for information on some woman in a picture she had. When the club owner told her he didn't know anything she... instigated a fight before punching him across the room. When the bouncers went to throw her out she responded similarly to them, then the club owners bodyguards stepped in... well... did that to her. After that I grabbed her and her bike and brought her here, oh yeah that reminds me." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a set of keys. "These are hers." He handed the keys to the older man who now held a tired look on his face.

"What did the doctors say?" He asked now sounding less angry.

"Well they couldn't really tell me a lot sense I have no relation to her, but they did tell me that she should make a full recovery within the week. Thanks to her aura she only gained what could be compared to a really bad sun burn, though there may be some light scarring on her neck. Beyond that they would tell me anything else, I'm sure they'll tell you more."

Standing up again Demyx made to walk towards the door. "Wait." Demyx froze hoping the man didn't know that he was in fact one of the bodyguards that had done this. "Thank you, for bringing my daughter here."

Spinning around Demyx gave a forced and uncomfortable smile to the man and girl with a thumbs up. "Hey, no problem. Wish her the best for me." He said as he walked backwards out of the room and into the hall. Once out he made a beeline for the exit and hailed a taxi as fast as possible and set the destination as his and Axel's apartment. It had been a long day and he just wanted to get some sleep. "I am so not the right guy for this kind of thing."

 **11:53 AM Unknown Location**

Qrow leaned against the brick chimney on the roof of small hovel he'd stashed Amber in after getting away from those bastard. Taking a swig from his flask, less to get drunk and more to numb the pain in his left arm. The blue haired one had managed to whittle down his aura with the help of the other three harassing him with nonstop ranged attacks, whether they be bullets or fireballs. Then once his aura was low he managed to nail the veteran huntsmen in the arm with that claymore of his likely snapping the bone in two, even with aura it'd take a few weeks before a break like that would fully heal.

Still he'd managed to give as good as he got, before leaving he put a large gash in the blue haired teens side. Not a mortal wound but definitely enough to slow him down for fear of bleeding out.

Taking another swig he scowled as he finished the last bit of the liquid in the flask. "Dammit." He said stowing the flask in his shirt. "Where the hell's that evac."

"So you did call for back up." In an instant Qrow had launched himself into the air as an all to familiar claymore slammed into the chimney, he'd been leaning against a split second before, completely demolishing the brick easy zero apparent effort. "Good reflexes." The blue haired teen commented as Qrow landed in a crouch at the other end of the roof, his blade now in had. "However with one arm, I fear dodging is about all you can do with that arm of your's."

Qrow looked over the teen, he wore a long dark blue leather duster that hid most of his upper body. He had black jeans and a pair of black boots, on his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"You're one to talk." Qrow growled. "How's that cut?"

The teen shouldered his weapon. "Gone, just as you soon will be." Rushing forward the teen made to bring his weapon down upon Qrow, however as he planted his foot the roof where he'd stepped gave in causing him to lose his balance. Taking advantage of this Qrow jumped at him swinging his blade horizontally at the teen who managed to barely block the attack and swing his own weapon in response which Qrow also blocked but was surprised when the force behind the sent flying several feet back and off of the roof. "I should have expected something like that to happen, after all, bad luck just follows you doesn't it?" He said before jumping off the roof and onto the ground not far from Qrow.

"Back off kid, it took four of you to run me off last time, you've got no chance alone." Qrow spat never dropping his guard.

The teen chuckled. "Normally you'd probably be right, but in you're state, I'm feeling a bit better about the odds." The teen then turned and looked up. "Besides, the moon is just beautiful tonight. Perfect for a battle." As he said this wisps of dark purple aura began radiating of of him.

 **With Roxas**

Roxas again stood at the edge of the airship, the landing zone was only ten more miles away according to the pilot and they'd be there in about three minutes, that was two minutes ago. _"I have eyes on landing area, there appears to be a fight going on. No sighting of grimm so far."_

Roxas nodded at the pilot's voice which came over the speaker on the ceiling. "Understood, fly over and I'll jump, it'll be far faster than landing."

 _"Roger."_ Roxas took a deep breath in as he waited for his cue to jump. _"_ _Mark!"_

Without hesitation Roxas jumped from the bullhead and angled himself down to speed up his decent. He could see them, Qrow and Siax engaged in combat, they'd both looked up at him but with his white hood on he doubted either recognized him. At the last second Roxas shifted his position and landed on his feet, directly between the two who'd just broken off a clash.

"It's about damn time you got here." Qrow said with clear fatigue in his voice, Roxas noticed how the older mans left arm hung limply at his side.

"So this is the cavalry, one person. I'd expected more from Atlas." Saix growled before rushing forward and bringing down his claymore in a full power swing. In an instant Roxas summoned both of his keyblades in a cross guard completely stopping the attack, the ground beneath the two cracked in response. Everything was silent for several seconds as Saix stared wide eyed at the pair blades before him, then his eyes fell down to the face looking up at him. "You." He hissed.

"Saix." Roxas greeted before the pair broke off from one another. Roxas jumped backwards towards Qrow, his one of his hands Roxas removed his hood. "Hey Qrow, how ya doin?" The nobody chuckled without taking his eyes off Saix.

"Hmm." The older huntsmen hummed to himself. "Normally I'd be grilling you about what you're doing in an Atlas specialist uniform or why you're here or even why it sounds like you know this guy. Put I'm willing to wait till later for that if you could fix up my arm like you did Ruby's leg a while back."

Nodding Roxas raised his keyblade into the air. "Heal!" With that a familiar green light washed over the huntsmen and a large flower bloomed above him in the air.

Moments later Qrow's noticeable hunch and visible bruises completely disappeared. "Well ain't that something, even got rid of my buzz." Qrow said flexing his formerly broken arm, then he turned his eyes on the now far more cautious looking Siax. "So kid, how do you feel about the odds now?" Qrow asked converting his sword into its scythe form.

"Siax, where are the others?" Roxas asked stepping forward.

The former nobody only glared back at him in response, then his scowl turned into a smirk. "You still lack a heart don't you? A NOBODY HAS NO RIGHT TO ASK ME ANYTHING!" He screamed as he reached into his coat and pulled out a pair of large grenades of some type and quickly armed one. Throwing it at the shack nearby he dropped the second at his feet.

Qrow took off in a dead sprint towards the shack instantly while Roxas made to follow Saix only for the two grenades to detonate. The one thrown at the shack looked to be an incendiary and quickly engulfed the mostly wooden shack in a blaze, though this didn't stop Qrow from diving in. The second was a flash bang that blew up right in the nobody's face.

Roxas rubbed his eyes for several seconds while ignoring the ringing in his ears before looking to where Siax, he was gone. Roxas was about to take off in the direction he'd run off in when Qrow shouted. "Leave him, we need to get her out of here!" The drunken huntsmen stepped out of the now burning shack holding a person wrapped up in several blankets. Roxas looked back to where Siax had gone clenching his teeth before turning and running back to Qrow. "Hurry up and call for pick up." He told the young nobody.

Roxas shook his head. "No, it'll take to long and there's a chance we could be attacked mid-flight." He said holding out his hand towards the ground nearby, a moment later a corridor of darkness opened up. "This will take us to the Atlas embassy in Vale."

Qrow was hesitant to step into the black portal, not that he'd never done so before, his sister could make similar portals. After several seconds he nodded and stepped through followed closely by Roxas.

 **I think thats enough for now, I hope you all enjoyed it. I've finally made my decision on whose gonna be joining Axel and Bemyx at Beacon and I think you're all gonna love it. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So a lot of people were upset with my depiction of Saix, let's talk about it. The Saix we all know and love was a Nobody 'supposedly' without emotion. Even then he lead the Berserker Nobodies, he also had a tendency to go into berserk rages in combat. While he is indeed normally a cool customer most of the time there is plenty of evidence that he has a bit of a temper, and with emotions once more I have no doubt this would be exasperated. He also always seemed the most desperate to regain his heart, so I wouldn't be surprised if he held a noticeable hatred for Nobodies. Also to those saying he wasn't like this as a young Isa, we saw him that way for all of one minor cutscene in BBS. If you can't get over this one detail of the story I'd recommend writing you own, cuz you might not like what I have planned for a few other characters, sense nobodies don't have emotions I think it's safe to say their personalities may be a bit different after regaining their hearts. Enjoy.**

Saix was very unhappy, not only had he failed his mission to kill the Fall maiden but he also learned of a massive threat to any plans he and Cinder's group might have in the future. Roxas, a keyblade wielder was on Remnant, and he didn't have his heart either meaning he was still a nobody. Add on the fact that he could still use magic and it all added up to a very big obstacle. Seeing the abandoned shack they were using in the distance he growled frustration.

Upon reaching the shack he pushed the door open, his three companions all had their weapons aimed at him, except Mercury who couldn't seem to move his legs at the moment. "Saix, judging by your face I assume you failed?" Cinder asked lowering her bow.

Walking over to the nearest chair the blue haired berserker dropped down on it. "Indeed, but we have bigger problems." He leaned forward. "Much bigger problems."

 **Beacon Academy**

Roxas stood leaning against the wall in Ozpin's office at the top of Beacon tower, the view was nice, it made the young nobody crave some sea salt ice cream if he were honest. It had been over a week since he'd saved Qrow and the woman he now knew was named Amber. However he was still in the dark as to why she was so important, Ironwood had instructed him to remain on the schools grounds until he arrive to debrief him on his mission as well as to explain several things to him.

He'd begun getting a bit restless after being stuck in one place for so long, after constantly being on the move for over a year he gotten use to it. Luckily the generals ship had arrived in Vale a little more than an hour ago so he'd likely arrive any minute now. Feeling a vibration in his pocket he pulled out his scroll, it was Weiss. _'Are you busy?'_ He read.

He quickly typed up a reply. _'Unfortunately, I'm waiting on the General to arrive for a meeting.'_

It was only a few moments before he got a response. _'If your free after would you like to go join me for a night on the town?'_

Roxas smiled, Weiss was a really nice girl, she was always inviting him to spend time with her. _'Sure I'll let you know.'_

Just as he pressed send he heard the ding of the elevator door opening revealing Ozpin, the general, Qrow and Glynda Goodwitch. Pushing himself off the wall Roxas moved towards the center of the room and snapped a salute. He didn't really like doing it but he figure if he was accepting their help and resources then he should at least follow their rules. "General." He said clearly.

"At ease Specialist." He nodded to the young nobody. "Before we begin Roxas I'd like to congratulate you on both your efficiency and success. From what I've heard from Qrow, the enemy all but turned tail and fled the moment you arrived. Also thanks to your ability to open those portal we were able to get the VIP treatment much faster than would've been possible otherwise. She's stable at the moment but in a coma. I'm not sure if you're the type to care about such things but I've nominated you for a commendation."

"Thank you general." Roxas nodded standing at ease.

"Can we hurry up with this?" Qrow asked walking over and leaning against Ozpin's desk. "I was hoping to spend some time with my nieces before getting back to work."

Ironwood sighed. "Very well. Roxas, were you able to confirm the identity of the one who attacked Qrow and Amber?"

Roxas nodded with a deep frown. "Yes I was, his name is Saix. He was the former second in command of the group I was a member of, but..." Roxas trailed off.

"But what Specialist?" Glynda asked.

"He was different, he looked several years younger than I remember. He was weaker to." Roxas explained.

"Weaker? He seemed plenty strong to me, managed to mess my arm up good." Qrow added before taking a swig from his ever present flask.

"No he was definitely weaker than before. When I knew him he could easily fight me to a stand still, if I'm honest he'd likely defeat me in a one on one fight. Now though, I could probably take him out without needing both of my keyblades. He didn't even have his magic." Roxas explained to the group of adults.

"So he was once capable of using magic like you can?" Ozpin asked from his desk.

"Yeah, his specialty was using it to increase all of his physical capabilities, his abilities are boosted even further when the moon is out. He can enter into a berzerkers rages when it's full." He continued to explain. "Being the leader of the Berzerker nobodies he was able to summon them at will, obviously he can't anymore or he would have." He thought aloud.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but what are nobodies?" It was at that moment Roxas realized his slip up, meeting the headmaster's gaze he cursed himself.

Roxas remained frozen for several seconds. "It's... not important." He turned away from the older man.

"Unfortunately I'll have to disagree Specialist." This time it was Ironwood. "Please explain, that's an order."

Roxas grit his teeth. "Dammit." He said looking down towards the floor. "I'm... a Nobody. A being without a heart, something with no right to exist."

 **Vale Train Station**

"So this is Vale." A tall teen with long pink hair spoke with a large smile on his face. "How rustic, far more colorful than home." He laughed. He wore a skin tight black shirt with red petals across the front. He had dark grey skinny jean and a pair of black and red sneakers. Around his neck was a long red scarf the reached down to his knees in the back. Stitched into the end of the scarf was a black XI.

"Hurry up and grab your crap, we need to check into our hotel in an hour and then get to the photo shoot by six." A blonde girl the same age pushed past him pulling a large suitcase behind her. She wore skin tight black pants and a black tube top, she wore a black fur jacket with a white XII across the back. On her feet were a pair of high heeled cowgirl boots and on her head was a black cow girl hat.

"Always in a rush, you need to learn to enjoy the sights a bit more Larxene." The boy said giving his hair a flip, several flower petals appeared seemingly from nowhere.

"Our first day at Beacon is in four days, we'll plenty of time to do all that later, now get your ass in gear Mari." Larxene smirked.

The pink haired teen lost his smile. "You know how much I that nickname."

The pair began walking quickly leaving the train station and began heading towards the hotel, it was easy to find with the large Schnee symbol painted on the sign. Checking into their rooms didn't take long and soon the pair were leaving again. "What were we going to be doing for this shoot again?" Larxene asked as they walked.

Pulling out his scroll he pressed a few buttons. "Well today I'm gonna be modeling for a conditioner commercial and you will be modeling in beach wear for a magazine." He said before stowing it away in his pocket.

Turning a corner the pair were met by another pair who were also walking to together, the four all came to a halt and stared at one another with wide eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me." Axel groaned.

 **Beacon**

Roxas stood with his head down as the four adults in the room all stared at him. "So you're one of these Nobodies. A shell left over from when someone loses their heart and becomes something called a heartless." Ozpin summarized resting his head on his bridged hands.

"Sound a bit like a grimm to me." Qrow through in causing Roxas to clench his fist, as much as he hated such a comparison he knew he couldn't completely deny it.

"Are all the people you looking for also Nobodies?" Ironwood asked.

Roxas was quiet for a few seconds. "They were, but the one who attacked us gave them all back their hearts. Their all people again."

Glynda frowned deeply, she could tell the young man despised discussing this. Most believed her to be a heartless witch, mainly because of her attitude in class, but in truth she cared deeply for everyone of her students. Her instincts were telling her two things at once, one side said to comfort the boy, the other told her to strike him down as a monster. "If they regained their hearts and returned to normal, why didn't you regain your's as well?" She asked as gently as she could.

Roxas shook his head. "I can't take a heart that is already within another. My... other regained himself some how after I was... born. I shouldn't exist, but.."

"But?" Glynda continued.

Roxas shook his head. "I don't know, he said that I could gain one of my own, with the help of my friends." Lifting his head a new look of determination appeared on his face. "And now I know that there still alive somewhere out there, if Saix is then they must be to. I have to keep looking."

Ozpin nodded. "I understand, to live without a heart or emotions, it would be a horrible thing. Would you like help in your search?" The headmaster asked earning a look of surprise from the young nobody.

"You'd still help someone... something like me?" He asked the older man.

"Of course, it is the job of adults to assist the younger generations after all. I do have access to for more in Vale then James does, just send me the descriptions and I'll see what we can dig up." Ozpin smiled widely.

"Done." James spoke up as he was already putting his scroll back into his pocket.

Within moments for dings rang from Ozpin's computer. "Four matches." Roxas was at the computer within seconds looking at the results. "And they all will be starting here in a few days, interesting."

Roxas couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the screen, more specifically the picture of a particular redhead. "Axel."

 **Man I've been sick as hell lately, finishing this was a real challenge. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. By the time the next chapter comes out I'll have probably beat KH3 so I'm looking forward to it. LATER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I think we've all had enough time to have beaten KH3, if not don't worry, I'll do my best to keep this as spoiler free as I can. I will say this though, as you all know I am among the manliest of men out there, standing along side other manly men such as Madara Uchiha, Escanor, and Alexander the Great from Fate. That being said I almost shed a tear at the scene with Roxas, Axel, and Xion. Everyone whose seen it know which one I'm talking about, now I'm considering bringing Xion into this, let me know what you all think. Enjoy.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T CONTACT THEM?!" Roxas demanded slamming his fist down onto the headmasters desk causing crack to appear, Ozpin didn't flinch from the outburst though Glynda was already holding her riding crop and Qrow seemed a bit conflicted.

"Roxas, stand down now!" Ironwood shouted stepping towards the outraged nobody.

"NO!" He spun around to face the general. "The entire reason I joined your military was to help me find them and now that I know where they are you want me to ignore it?!"

"Roxas please, you have to understand that there is a possibility that they might be working for our enemy as well." Ozpin spoke from his chair. "Once we can clear them of suspicion I promise you'll be the first to know."

"Let me see them now and I'll find out!" Roxas shouted.

"We can't allow that, you've already made yourself known to the enemy. For all we know they could be expecting you." The older man explained, none in the room were able to tell but he was sweating a bit as he did what he could to talk the boy down. Ozpin knew the others were unable to feel magical energy the way he could, if they could they'd be just as nervous as he was at the moment, this boy was putting out more raw magic than even a maiden could hope to.

"Roxas, I am giving you a direct order, stand down!" The general demanded causing the youngest in the room to send a glare at him.

Roxas clenched his fists at his side. "DAMMIT!" He shouted as dark energy began to visibly rise from him. Without a further word he turned around and began walking away, a dark corridor appearing in front of him before anyone could say anything.

The room was silent for several second before anyone spoke. "Should we try and find him, he could be going to find them now." Glynda spoke first turning to her superior, her eyes widening at the sight. Sweat of visible on his face as well as a clear look of relief.

"No, he's not going to them." He responded.

"How can you be sure?" Qrow asked.

"You saw how he left, much like a child who didn't get their way stomping off to their room and slamming the door. That was the anger of someone who knew they couldn't do what they truly wanted." Ozpin explained as he wiped his forehead with his scarf. "He is incredibly powerful, more so than I imagined. However, he's still only a child. One whose experienced more suffering than any child should."

"And when the people he thinks will give him peace appear, we tell him no." Qrow sighed as he pulled out his flask and took a long swig as he began walking towards the elevators. "I really hate this war." He growled.

 **With Roxas**

Roxas seethed as he cut down another grimm, he'd been doing so for nearly half an hour and was pretty sure he'd put a major dent into the emerald forests population, that being his seventy eighth beowulf. He panted lightly as he waited for more to come. He was frustrated and confused.

His frustration obviously came from being told he can't go to Axel, his best friend and the person he was most certain could help him gain a heart. His confusion however came from the fact that he couldn't bring himself to go anyway. He hated to admit it to himself but they were right, he didn't know even half of the facts. Who was Saix working for, why were they bad, why should he even care? All these questions gnawed at the back of his head and it was infuriating him.

Feeling a vibration from his pocket he pulled out his scroll. _'Any news?'_ It was from Weiss.

He stared at the words for several seconds. "Weiss." He said quietly, were they friends? It was a question he'd been asking himself lately, one he needed an answer to more than ever. Opening a corridor Roxas walked through it and exited out several seconds later in front of a familiar door. Raising his hand he gave several firm knocks.

He waited for nearly a minute before the door opened to a surprised looking Weiss. "Roxas?" She asked before noticed the tears brimming in his eyes that he hadn't even realized were there.

"Weiss, are we friends?" He asked in a whisper.

"Roxas, what's going on?" She asked grabbing his arm and pulling him into her suite, she didn't want to have what ever conversation they were about have in the hallway. "Are you okay?" She asked the young nobody.

"Are we friends?" He asked again.

"Of course we are, what's wrong Roxas." She answered as the tears spilled over.

Roxas pressed his back against the wall and fell to the ground while holding his head. "I'm just a Nobody."

Weiss dropped to her knees as the younger boy began breaking down, she wasn't use to this kind of situation. "Roxas." She placed her arms around him and pulled him closer.

 **Elsewhere**

"So you haven't run into anyone else since waking up?" Axel asked the pair sitting on the couch across from him and Demyx up in the VIP area of the club.

Larxene groaned as she took a sip from the colorful drink in her hand. "For the forth time no, we both woke up half buried in sand. We've been making ends meet by modeling while we wait to start at Beacon."

"Indeed, we figured that sense a hunters license gives one the ability to cross borders and take high paying jobs it would be lucrative to obtain one." Marluxia explained resting his head on his hand. "What about you two, have you run into anyone?"

"No, I've been keeping an ear out though. Junior promised to let me know if he got any information." Axel sighed. "But I do know at least one more of us is here on Remnant."

Demyx finally looked up from his sitar at the redhead. "What, you never mentioned this to me?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? Guess I forgot." Axel said scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, apparently there have been reports lately of an Atlas specialist popping up around the four kingdoms. They've already taken down several notorious criminals and have wiped out entire hordes of grimm on their own. I haven't been able to get a real description yet, but there's one big give away. They fight with a pair of swords shaped like keys."

Demyx shot up at this. "Roxas? The little guys here?" He asked in surprise.

"Really, I figured he'd be returned to Sora or just destroy by that... thing." Marluxia said cupping his chin. "So you want to become a huntsmen as well, so you can find Roxas. You two were rather close, at least as close as Nobody's could be to one another."

Axel nodded his head. "Yeah, and now that we've run into you two I'm certain that he and the others are here as well."

Demyx laughed. "Hell yeah, I miss having the little guy around."

Larxene even smiled as well. "That clueless look on his face all the time was adorable."

"Then I guess it's settled, our objective is to find Roxas." Marluxia stated.

 **Schnee** **Penthouse**

Weiss sat on the plush sofa with a deep frown on her face, Roxas was asleep with his head resting in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as she watched him sleep, his eyes were red a wet from the tears that were still fresh on his cheeks. He'd fallen asleep after explaining what he was to her, a 'Nobody', he'd been crying the whole while talking about wanting to seeing his friends.

She'd be lying if she said she understood half of what he was talking about, still it broke her heart to see him so distraught. A knock on the door broke her out of her stupor, sighing she slowly and gently moved Roxas's head from her lap and rested it on a pillow before moving over to the door. Looking through the peep hole her eyes widened. Unlocking and pulling open the door she had a confused look on her face. "Winter, why are you in Vale?"

"I was on my way to Beacon to assist with security for the up coming festival, however I just received a new mission. Is Roxas here? His Scroll shows that he is." Winter asked her younger sister as she entered the room.

"Roxas, um yes. He's on the couch asleep, please don't wake him." She said quickly closing the door and following behind her sister.

Winter stopped in the living room looking down at the sleeping blonde boy. "He's been crying, what happened?" She asked turning to Weiss.

Sitting down on the couch next to him Weiss shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure, he just showed up and asked if we were friends. Then he started crying and calling himself a nobody, he said he had no heart." Weiss looked up to her sister. "Winter what's going on, is Roxas okay?"

Sighing Winter too a seat on a nearby love seat. "Physically yes, he's completely healthy. Emotionally no, he's not and from what's been told to me that's not his fault." She explained. "He told you he was a 'nobody' correct?" She asked just to confirm.

"Yes, what does that mean?" She asked looking back to Roxas.

"I don't know all the details, but according to what's been relayed to me, a 'nobody' is a person who lost their 'heart'. Obviously the term heart is not referring to the blood pumping organ but instead a persons core, their 'being' so to speak. He can't feel or understand feelings like normal people." She explained halfheartedly.

"That's not true." Weiss shook her head. "Someone who can't feel wouldn't be able to cry like that. They wouldn't be able to laugh like I've seen him do, the sad look he's get when he talks about his friends and one he can't seem to remember. He has to have a heart." Her voice held no doubt as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"I've been told that he can develop a heart for himself, but to do so he needs to form strong bonds with others. That's why he's trying so hard to find his friends." She explained with a look of pity on her face. "Weiss, everything I've told you here cannot be repeated. I shouldn't have told you in the first place but after hearing it from Roxas I figure you'd be less likely to tell anyone after learning the truth." Standing Winter reached into her coat and withdrew an envelope and set it on the coffee table. "After this, do you still wish to be friends with him?"

Weiss's head shot up. "Of course I do!" She said louder than intended causing Roxas to stir a little, covering her mouth with her hand she waited for the boy to settle back into his sleep. "If he can't find his friends, then I'll help him myself."

Winter couldn't stop the small smile from growing on her face. "Good to hear." She said turning to the door. "Give him that envelope when he wakes, don't read it, it has classified information." She told her younger sister as she walked to the door. "Goodbye Weiss."

 **Elsewhere**

"What a pain." A man in a black coat complained as he stood surrounded by several people all aiming their weapons at him. He'd been having a pretty okay day before this, he'd been walking for a little over a week and was nearly to Mistral. Then out of nowhere he found himself on the wrong end of a robbery.

"Hand over everything you got and you won't get hurt, that includes that trunk you got." A bandit holding a revolver aimed at him commanded.

Looking behind him at the large black box he'd been dragging behind him he chuckled. "Trust me pal, this thing is nothing but trouble." He said letting go of the boxes handle and letting it drop to the ground.

"Then you wouldn't mind handing it over, right old man?" The bandit laughed pulling the hammer back on his gun.

"Old man? As if." He said grabbing the hood and pulling it from his head to reveal a large scar and an eye patch adorning his face which looked to be in his mid to late twenties. Reaching into his coat he quickly pulled out a pair of large hand canons. "Sorry to disappoint, but the answer is still no."

"Fire!"

 **So KH3 kinda destroyed any chance I had at keeping this story even close to the KH canon, I'll try but I'm only human. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So several people were less than happy about Roxas not meeting up with everybody, I have my reasons and need you guys to trust me. Enjoy.**

Xigbar sighed as he finished counting the stack of lien in the last of the bandits wallets, he currently sat on top of a pile of the bandits unconscious bodies. Sure he could've killed them easily and had intended to, but he'd forgotten to check the out put level on his weapons. They were a pair of hand cannons, each with a pair of arms the unfolded on the sides giving them the appearance of crossbows.

Within the arms were special conductors that amplified the dust he used as ammo, they controlled how much power was put into each 'arrow' he fired. Luckily for the bandits he'd forgotten to take them off one quarter power and was using shock dust, they each took the equivalent of three stun guns per arrow and he was pretty sure he hit each at least half a dozen times, but they'd live... probably. Either way he wasn't gonna be losing any sleep. "Seven hundred lien and a handful of dust crystals, you guys just paid for my next flight." He laughed pocketing his newly acquired money.

Standing he walked over to the black box sitting on the ground. "Yur gonna pay for this, you bastard." He heard from behind him, turning he saw one of the bandits at the bottom of the pile glaring at him weakly, likely having just regain consciousness. "When our boss finds you, she'll skin you alive."

Xigbar only chuckled grabbing the handle of the box and lifted it. "Yeah well, she won't be the first whose tried. Later fellas." He gave the bandit a wave before continuing down the path, none noticing the single raven looking down from a branch nearby.

 **With Roxas**

Roxas sighed as he reread the files in his hands, he sat on the patio of Weiss's penthouse suite. He could tell the a large amount of information was left out of the them but from what they contained he was able to get a good picture of what was going on. Maidens, magic, a witch controlling the grimm. He couldn't help but find it all so... annoying. All he wanted was to was to just say screw it all and go find Axel, but he knew that these people were dangerous and a threat to a lot of innocent people. He couldn't just turn his back and let people suffer for his own wants.

Standing he took the file and threw it over the railing of the balcony before conjuring a large ball of flame and hit the now scattering mass of papers, the spell engulfed them all in a small explosion completely incinerating them leaving only tiny bits of ash. "Dramatic, they have a shredder down stairs in the office center you know." Weiss said with mirth in her voice.

Roxas nodded. "This is easier, more fun to." He shrugged leaning on the railing.

Weiss leaned on the rail next to him. "How are you feeling, last night you were... out of it." She spoke as gently as possible to the young nobody.

Roxas nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm sorry to bother you with all that, I've had time to get my mind straight though." He looked to her. "Thank you for everything Weiss."

She smiled before shaking her head. "It's fine, it's what friends do after all."

Roxas smiled himself at that. "What friends do, yeah." The two sat in content silence for a few minutes just watching the people far below walking the streets. "Did Winter tell you about... me?" He asked the white themed girl.

"About being a Nobody, while I don't like the term, yes she told about you condition." She answered taking a in one of the sun chair on the patio. "You're not a nobody Roxas, you are a somebody who lost his heart. And if you can't get your original one back, then I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help you make a new one."

Roxas was silent, he couldn't form any words to respond with, only two came to mind. "Thank you."

 **The Club**

Demyx sat on the couch in the VIP area of the empty and mostly silent club, they didn't open up for business for another couple hours and he volunteered to come in early everyday and do some cleaning. Mainly mopping up around the bar and dance floor. He got paid extra for it and with his semblance he could do it all in less than five minutes, all he needed was a bucket of soapy water and his Sitar.

After that he had the entire club to himself, and capitalizing on the opportunity by hooking up his Sitar to the club sound system. He enjoyed hanging out with Axel, they were friends after all, but he also enjoyed some alone time every now and then. The speakers weren't set to the same volume as they were during business hours, he didn't feel like dealing with the ringing in his ears seeing as his earplugs were in his locker in the back. Instead it was just loud enough to be heard clearly up in the VIP loft.

He leaned back even further with closed eyes and just enjoy the melody as he continued to strum away on the instrument. He was enjoying this moment of peace so much that he almost didn't notice the loud crash from the front door. With a groan he stood and yanked the cords out of his instrument/weapon and walked out to the railing looking out over the dance floor. A look of horror began to grow on his face as he recognized the person walking to the center of the dance floor. It was the same blonde he and Axel had put in the hospital several days prior. He was considering just sneaking out the window that lead to the fire escape, then he remembered that he was suppose to be security here as well. "Oh man, I am so not the guy for this." He groaned to himself as he began walking over to the stair while also shooting a quick message to Axel. "Excuse me, I'm afraid we're closed." He called out instantly getting her attention.

Turning to face him she glared, he was able to get a clear view of her now. There were small scarred patches of skin around her neck and cleavage, her arms weren't spared either. Demyx couldn't help but wince a little, she was a beautiful girl even with the scars, still he felt guilty for hurting her like that. "You the one who drove me to the hospital and stayed until my family arrived?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, we really are closed you know. If you want to speak with the owner he won't be here for a few more hours." Demyx reiterated hoping to avoid another fight, he wasn't completely confident in his ability to win one on one against her. If he were still as strong as he was as a nobody it would be childs play, as he was now things were very different.

"You know my dad nearly came down here to get you when he found out you were one of the ones who beat me, he's a veteran huntsmen so I doubt you'd do as well against him as you did me. He also made get looked at by the doctors to make sure you didn't do anything to me while I was unconscious." Her face grew red as she said the last bit.

"WHAT!?" Demyx nearly fell down the stairs at hearing that. "I would never!" He shouted regaining a bit of his composure. "I may work for some shady people, but I not that kinda guy. I took you straight to the hospital from here, I would never take advantage of someone like that." The disgust was clear in his voice.

"The doctors said the same." She clearly looked uncomfortable talking about the subject. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"Huh?" He responded not hearing her clearing.

She let out a sigh. "Thanks for taking me to the hospital, not calling the cops and returning Bumblebee. You didn't have to do that, and after talking it over with my dad I realize that sense I attacked first I would've been at fault for the whole thing including damages to this place. You and your pal with the red hair were just doing your jobs."

Demyx laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "No way Junior was gonna call the cops regardless, with all the shady stuff he does here, not gonna happen." They both laughed lightly at that. "Look, I'm sorry about that last attack we used. I really can't stand using it on people, with or without aura. Axel thought it was the right move and I decided to follow his lead."

"I was told the burns would've been worse if some one hadn't cooled me off really quickly after words, I remember the feeling of cold water covering me just before passing out. Was that you?" Demyx nodded. "Thanks for that to, and I see you staring at the scars. Most of the smaller ones will heal with time but a couple will stick around but will be smaller. If I'm lucky they'll help ward off the guys at Beacon a little." She laughed.

"You go to Beacon?" Demyx asked.

"Not yet, I start in a little over a week. Why?" She answered.

"Axel and I will be starting there at the same time as you then." He responded though before either could continue the front doors burst open with a flaming Axel holding both his weapons at the ready.

"Alright bitch, round two..." He stopped when he noticed the pair simply staring at him. "Round two?" He asked with far less enthusiasm.

Demyx nodded causing the redhead to slump his shoulders, the blonde girl just giggled before she began walking towards the door. "Well Demyx, I guess I'll see you at Beacon. And hopefully these scars don't ward off every guy there." She said giving him a wink as she left.

A confused Axel kept looking in between the two blonde as she left, when the doors shut behind her he looked to Demyx. "So no round two?"

Demyx began rubbing his temples. "No round two."

 **One Week Later**

Roxas stood next to Winter on the bridge of her airship, floating nearby was the massive Amity Colosseum that was still under construction. It was set to be completed within the month and it would then take another month to be moved to its spot just outside of Vale where it would then wait until the Vytal festival began. It was their job for the next few days to patrol the remote area surrounding the construction site for any grimm that got to close or any other problems.

They weren't the only ones doing so of course, Vale had simply asked for a bit of assistance from Atlas while they acquired more huntsmen for the project. "Ma'am we've just finished our round on this area. Observed grimm population is within acceptable range." A technician at a console reported.

"Good, rerun the scans ever five minutes and keep me updated on any changes." Winter nodded before looking over to Roxas who was leaning against the wall with his scroll out. If it were anyone else on the ship she'd reprimand them for such unprofessional behavior, especially sense it appeared that he was texting her younger sister. The two had grown even closer over the past week, she'd been keeping a very close eye on the situation, and as much as she hated to admit it both parties seemed in far better spirits. Roxas was still clearly bothered by the fact that he would have to wait to contact his friends but whenever he was speaking with or texting Weiss he almost looked like he was back to his usual self. Weiss had also seemed far more positive and enthusiastic about things when she communicated with the older sibling.

Then of course was the other major reason she let him do as he wish, aside from the fact that they were essentially the same rank though she held seniority over him. Anytime they'd find a cluster of grimm that they'd decide was a cause for concern she would simply inform Roxas who would then create a portal and go to the spot far below the ship and would clear it out. It was far quicker and more efficient then loading up a team of soldiers or herself onto a drop ship and flying down only to then pick them up and bring them back, then to repeat and unknown number of times.

The young man was thus not only saving the Atlas military significant amounts of time, fuel, money and man power by doing all the real heavy lifting himself, he was also helping to inflate her ships numbers on reports for response time and lessened casualties. In other words he was making her and those aboard the ship look good. So if he wanted to stand around and text while not killing grimm she'd let him.

"What is she doing?" Winter asked the teen who looked up, she'd noticed the confused look he gotten from the most recent text.

Roxas shrugged. "She's trying to decide what shade of white dress she wants to wear on her first day. She sent me two pictures but both look the same." He answered.

"Let me see" She told him holding out her hand. After handing the scroll over she look at the pictures. "Tell her both are unacceptable and to wear the Merde Fantaisie dress she has."

Roxas looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "How do you spell that?"

Winter only shook her head. "Forget it, I'll tell her." She said pulling her own scroll out.

"Ma'am, we have a large flock of juvenile nevermore flying in from the northeast." Another technician spoke.

She didn't need to reply as Roxas was already gone.

 **Elsewhere**

Roman made several notes on his scroll before walking out of the warehouse where several men in suits stood waiting for him. "Alright boys so here's so the plan, we're gonna walk down the street and into a dust shop and grab every speck of the stuff we can carry. The only employee working will be an old man so this should be so easy even you clowns can't mess it up. Any questions?"

"And now that you said that something is definitely going to go wrong." He heard from behind him.

Spin on his heels with a scowl Roman was about to lay into to the mouthy goon but clamped his mouth shut at the sight of the blue haired teen with the scarred face. "Oh, it's you." He said losing any enthusiasm he may have had. "And why are you here again?"

He gestured to the woman standing next to him. " _She_ brought me to check up on your progress. I will admit you've gathered more dust already than was expected." Saix answered from his position leaning against the warehouse door.

"And I will be acting as your get away pilot tonight." Cinder smiled widely. "While Saix will be helping with the actual robbery, an extra pair of hands and all."

Roman sighed and pulled out a cigar before quickly lighting it up. "Fine, let's get this over with."

 **I think that's enough for this chapter, I think I've made my first set of pairings pretty obvious. The remaining pairs will come later. Let me know what you all think in the reviews. LATER.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So a lot of people still can't get over the fact that Roxas has decided to remain with the Atlas military, all I can say is that he is doing it for the innocents of Remnant. It won't last forever I promise. Enjoy.**

 _"Are you absolutely certain you're okay with doing this for me, while it's technically going against my orders I'm sure I'll get chewed out over it. I don't really care about all that, but you could possibly be in danger."_ Roxas spoke from the other end of the call.

"I'm certain, I'm not a part of the military and we're not on Atlas soil so the worst that could come out of it is a lecture from my father. As for the danger, I can take care of myself. I'll also be in a facility staffed by veteran huntsmen and huntresses, I'm sure that if worst comes to worst I can defend myself until help arrives." Weiss responded. "Don't worry Roxas, everything will be fine I'm sure. Now I'm about to land so I have to go, be careful out there."

She could hear a sigh from the other side of the call. _"I will, and thank you again for this Weiss."_ With that the call ended and Weiss pulled up the four pictures Roxas had sent her, they were student file photos for beacon. The first was a blonde male labeled as Demyx, she remembered Roxas talking about him with her before. From what he'd said he was the so easy going of his old group and not one to be overly eager for a fight. He'd likely be her best bet for gaining information.

The next photo was of a teenage boy with long pink hair, Marluxia was the attached name. She easily had the least amount of information on this one, Roxas had mentioned he had the least amount of contact with him than almost anyone else in his old group. All he knew was that he was the second to last person to join, just before Roxas himself. She would be very cautious around this one she thought as she felt her private ship touch down and she stood to depart the ship.

Stepping off the ship she checked the next, the only girl among the group apparently. Larxene, Roxas had warned her that she was very foul tempered and cruel, enjoying watching others squirm and struggle. Only really caring for herself, she was a bully. Weiss would do her best to avoid her if possible.

The final photo a boy with long crimson hair, this was Axel. The very same Axel called his best friend, the boy all but worship the redheaded teen, never having a negative thing to say about him other than he could be lazy at times. It was obvious that Roxas cared very deeply for this one in particular, Weiss couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy at the thought of how close he held the boy to his heart, or developing heart at least.

Before she could get any further with her inner thoughts she heard a loud crash and turned to find a young girl now on the ground surrounded by her luggage. "What are you doing!"

 **Elsewhere**

"What are you doing you asshole!" Larxene shouted at Demyx as he plucked away at his sitar.

"Enjoying the ride, what's your problem?" He asked the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

She pointed her finger at his legs which were currently propped up on a set of yellow and black suitcases. "Get your filthy feet off of my stuff you lazy prick!" She shouted kicking his feet off the bags before moving them to the side.

"Larxene please, you're gonna cause a scene." Marluxia said from his seat near the window of the airship.

"How am I suppose to relax when this idiot is getting who knows what on my stuff with his tacky shoes?" She responded crossing her arms and glaring at the scythe user.

"Tacky? These shoes cost nearly a hundred lien, their main brand." Demyx shot back looking at his shoes. "Maybe before you insult other people wardrobe you should work on your own."

"What was that?" She growled.

"You heard me, if that shirt were any smaller your B cups might get even smaller." Demyx laughed.

Larxene looked down at her chest with red cheeks as lightning began jumping around her body. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Alright alright already, you guys are being way to loud, I can barely here what the hologram lady is saying." Axel said stepping between the two before Larxene could make good on her threat. "Jeez, I almost miss Xigbar with the two of you together."

"I can only imagine what that one is guy is getting up to. He's probably causing trouble for everyone he runs into." Marluxia added with a laugh.

 **Mistral Sea**

"Okay seriously, how many of you do I have to shoot before you figure out that this isn't the right ship to raid?" Xigbar asked with his arrow guns out and pointed at a group of men wearing white masks and holding blades, on the ground were over a dozen more, some were still moving while others weren't. The other passengers were all below deck while he dealt with them.

"RUSH HIM!" One of them shouted.

"Oh for fu- Seriously?" He opened fire.

 **Beacon Airship**

"Yeah, he always caused problems, I never got why Xemnas trusted him so much." Axel shrugged as the ship touched down on the airpads and the doors began opening.

"I'm pretty sure it had to do with him being around the longest, come on, orientation will be starting in thirty minutes." Marluxia said grabbing his bag.

Together the four exited the ship, Larxene and Demyx still going back and forth with one another. They made it almost to the auditorium when an explosion shook the courtyard. Axel looked to Demyx who shrugged and kept walking, the redhead on the other hand could never pass up a random explosion and began heading towards the sound. What he found upon reaching the site of the blast however was far less interesting than he'd hoped, and girl in white shouting at a girl in a red cape. He was about to turn to leave when he got a better look at the caped girls face, he couldn't place the reason but she looked very familiar. "Enough already, the kid gets it." He spoke without really thinking.

"And who are yo-" The girl in white turned to shout at him as well but stopped the moment she saw his face.

Axel chuckled. "Damn, I know I'm hot but I didn't think I'd leave you speechless." He smiled before looking at the familiar girl. "You okay kid?" He asked the uncomfortable looking girl.

"I'm fine." She nodded.

"Good, now as for you." He looked back to the girl who seemed to still be processing. "Just cuz your older doesn't mean you get to go pushing around kids, who do you think you are?"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The largest dust provider on Remnant. Also known for it's mistreatment of workers and questionable business partners." A new girl in a bow spoke up, in one hand was a book and in the other a vial of red dust.

The white themed girl seemed to finally snap back to reality and snatch the vial from her before huffing and walking away, though Axel did notice she gave him one more look before leaving. "Nice going there..." Axel looked to the black haired girl only to find her walking away. "Oh you do not ignore me." He grumbled before jogging after her. "Hey there, whats the rush? You never gave your name." He said catching up to her.

She only glanced up from her book for a moment to look at him. "I'm just trying to enjoy my book, not make friends." She replied.

"So cold." Axel laughed. "Well my names Axel, got it memorized? What's yours?"

The girl sighed. "If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

"Possibly." He smiled wider.

"Blake Belladonna, now goodbye." She said turning away from him.

"I'll catch you later then Blakey." He called out as he turned around to walk away.

 **Elsewhere**

Qrow walked through the swinging front door of the small tavern, he'd only been back out in the field for a day and a half but he already needed a drink. "Give me a double, something strong." He told the bartender, a cacophony of groans from the corner caught his attention. "What going on there?" He gestured with his head towards the group of mean.

"Poker, same guy's been cleaning people out all day." The bartender explained pouring his glass.

Qrow nodded. "Been there done that." He learn very early on that his semblance extended to games of chance as well, that was why he was never allowed to play with his buddies anymore.

"THAT'S IT!" One of the men at the table shouted before standing and slamming his fist on it. "This little shit is cheating, there's no other way he could win every hand he's played!" The disgruntled man reached for the gun on his hip as the other men at the table other than the winning one stood as well.

Qrow placed his hand on his weapon ready to step in if needed. "Now gentlemen, I am a professional. Gambling is what I do, to accuse me of such a thing as cheating to win is to besmirch my name and honor. I have played every hand with fairness and honesty, if your own fortune isn't good enough then that's between you and lady luck I'm afraid." The man responded to the accusations in a calm accented voice. "But if you truly insist on escalating this to violence, I can assure your odds are better simply playing the game."

"You little shit." The first man growled and drew his pistol only to be stopped as a playing sliced through the fingers holding his gun.

As the first man fell to the ground screaming in pain while holding the bleeding nubs where his fingers once were, the remaining men reached for their own weapons only to be dispatched by further cards cutting into different parts on their bodies. The only remaining person on their feet was the original target of the hostility. He was a tall blonde man with a goatee, his ears were pierced with odd but familiar upside down heart earrings. He wore a casual looking suit with a black tie and a white dress shirt underneath his coat.

Qrow couldn't help but widen his eyes a bit as he recognized this mans face from one of the sketches of the members of Roxas's old group. "Ah a hunter, I hope you're not with these gents, if so I'm a bit out of luck. I don't believe I can challenge your ilk."

Qrow quickly regained composure. "Me, nah. I could careless about a couple sore losers, beside, they drew first. Self defense." He shrugged slipping into the role of a tired drunken hunter who'd been in the field for a while.

"A man of good sense, such a rarity these days." He walked over and took a seat at the bar near Qrow though left a stool between them to respect personal space. The four injured men all scrambled out of the bar leaving a trail of blood behind them. "Please, allow me to buy you a beverage. Barkeep, something from the top shelf." He told the bartender.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Well I never say no to a free drink, but why don't you go ahead and tell me what you really want." Qrow met the mans eyes with his own.

"Good sense indeed." The gambler chuckled. "Very well, I am a former member of a group that has since been destroyed. There only around thirteen members, and while I was never rightly fond of most, I'd like to find a few of those members." He explained.

Qrow nodded. "And what would you do once you found them?"

"Well that very much depends on them, a small few, such Zexion, a lad with a knack for science or Roxas another lad. Well I'd like to make sure they were okay. Some others like Xigbar or Vexen, well I'd like to make sure those fools weren't causing to much trouble." He explained. "I was hoping to ask you for a lead on someone who might be able to help me find them, though I guess luck is on my side tonight. Where is Roxas?"

Qrow narrowed his eyes and prepared himself for a fight. "And why would I know where he was?"

"I'm a professional gambler, reading body language and tells is my business. The moment I said his name you shifted a bit, I can also tell your ready to attack me any second now. That's good, I'm glad Roxas found a group willing to protect him." Stand the man gave a light bow. "For now that's enough, but allow me to introduce myself. Organization XIII member number X, Luxord, The Gamble of Fate."

 **Fun fact, my first ever D &D character was named Luxord. I always love him, the accent, the gambler theme. He was always so cool, easily top 5 Org members for me. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've fallen back into the bottomless pit known as Skyrim. Nearly 10 years old and still better than a lot of this shit that comes out today. Enjoy.**

Roxas rolled backwards as the deathstalker brought it's stinger down on him, in a blur he appeared on the beasts tail running along it. Summoning his keyblades just as the creature managed to free it tail from the ground it had slammed into he made an X shaped cut downwards easily slicing through the appendage.

The monster shrieked and thrashed in agony from the loss of it's tail, Roxas took advantage of it's distracted state by leaping off of the still falling tail and focused light energy into his Oathkeeper and aimed it downward as he fell towards it. "Rahhh!" He yelled as he rammed the blade into the monsters armor had hard as he could. The dark creatures chitin armor only held against the light infused weapon for a few moments before giving in and the beast was pierced. "Not yet!" Roxas shouted as he forced even more light through the weapon and into the monsters inside. Shining light could be seen coming out the the scorpion grimms eyes and mouth as it's shrieks slowly died.

Before Roxas even had a chance to remove his blade from monsters already fading corpse a volley of giant feathers began raining down on him. Jumping off the corpse he began deflecting the many arrow like feathers with Oblivion. A series of screeches from above him sounded as a pair of giant Nevermore circled the area taking turns sending waves of the feathers. Then a cacophony of roars shook the ground, a small horde of beowolve's had surrounded his position and charged.

Roxas raised his free hand and in a flash of light his second keyblade reappeared in his grasp, raising both weapons into the air he began channeling a large amount of magical power. A shield of hexagons appeared all around him just as the horde of beowolves converged on him and another volley of feather came down, he held it for only a few heart beats. "REFLEGA!" All around him spheres of magic appeared and exploded completely decimating every grimm within range of the attack and sending debris and smoke up into the air.

A few seconds later both his keyblades shot out of the cloud of smoke spinning like large buzz saws, both met their marks at the nevermores necks beheading the creature. "Wind." Roxas spoke calmly creating a torrent of that blew away all smoke and dust. Holding out both hands he summons his weapons back only to dismiss them a moment later. Roxas wiped his forehead with his sleeve and took a deep breath.

Looking up at the sky he was only a bit surprised to find the stars no longer present, over the horizon he could see the sun just barely peaking over the tree. "Morning already?" He said quietly. He'd set out into the Forever Fall the night before just after midnight out of frustration at being unable to sleep, he simply couldn't get his mind off of Weiss. More specifically the danger he'd put her in by asking her to basically spy on former Organization members. As much as he tried to explain just how strong these people were to her he still doubt she fully understood just how powerful they were. Even if they were weaker than they were before he had no doubt they were all still extremely dangerous.

Taking a deep breath he raised his hand and created a dark corridor. "I guess I just need to have faith, in all of them." He said to himself as he stepped into the portal.

 **Beacon**

Axel yawned as he took a bite from his apple, he walked between the many lockers. He had never been, and likely never would be, a morning person. He hated the hour and a half after waking up, the freezing feeling of stepping out of a shower that only seemed to be present in the mornings, he wasn't even really a fan of breakfast foods in general. The smell of coffee had always given him a headache and the sun was to bright. He was definitely a night owl.

Reaching his locker he punched in his number and opened it, quickly reaching in and pulling out his chakram. "Oh, their so pretty." He heard a familiar voice coo as he shut his locker.

Turning around he saw the same face that he still found strangely familiar. "Sup crater face?" He said putting on a grin. The girl seemed to deflate a bit at the nickname, Axel followed her eyes to his chakram and smiled a bit wider. "Pretty cool huh?" He held them up before the girl.

"Their awesome, how do they work? Chakram are usually designed to be more boomerang like so they would return after throwing, these don't look like they would do that." She said excitedly looking them over.

Axel himself had trouble with that very topic at first, back when he had magic he could just control their trajectory and direction with that, after waking up on Remnant however he'd been forced to get creative. "He has a tiny wire that attaches to his gloves, it let's him control them similar to a yoyo." Axel smirked a bit at another familiar face approaching.

"Hey blondie." He greeted the same woman he and Demyx had fought back in the club.

"Hot stuff." She greeted crossing her arms. "Where's your friend?"

"Not sure, probably doing his hair. How's the burns?" He asked noticing the small scars on her visible skin.

"Much better, no thanks to you." She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Hey, remember who started that fight in the first place." He said waving her off.

The pair just stared at one another for several seconds. "Wait, you to know each other?" The younger girl asked confused.

"I wouldn't say we know each other, my partner and I put her in the hospital a while back." Axel said shocking the younger girl.

Yang glared for a few more seconds before cracking a grin. "Yeah, but I buried the hatchet with his buddy. The one who was at the hospital with me." She told the younger girl. "I don't think we've actually introduce ourselves to each other, Yang." She said holding out her hand.

Axel returned her smile. "The names Axel, got it memorized?" He responded taking the offered hand, though immediately regretting it as the girl began crushing his fingers and pulled him closer.

"Next time we fight, you're going down." She said confidently before letting go and allowing Axel to nurse his hand. Together the blonde walked away with the younger girl who waved as they left.

"Oh I like her." Larxene said appearing next to him out of nowhere.

 **Later**

Demyx stood on top of the platform overlooking the forest, his Sitar strapped to his back, he had to admit he was nervous over the prospect of venturing into the forest below and facing the grimm. He knew he was tough, definitely not as tough as most of the other members like Axel, Roxas or Saix but he was confident he wasn't the absolute weakest. Zexion and possibly Vexen were below him on the totem pole.

Despite all of this he was still nervous, his specialty in their group had always been recon and espionage, not frontal assaults. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his scroll and earbuds and put them in. Taking a deep breath he began calming himself down with his current favorite song, 'Buried Beneath' by a band simply call Red.

After about half a minute he could hear a clicking noise nearby and looked to see down the line of students several were being launched into the air over the forest. A fist hit his shoulder causing him to look to his other side he noticed Yang smiling widely, he hadn't even noticed she was there. Taking another deep breath he crouched and waited, finally he felt vibrations in his platform before being launched.

Demyx closed his eyes as he felt the air rush through his hair, he remained like this for several seconds before finally opening his eyes and grabbing his Sitar from his back. He gave the strings a strum as he felt himself begin to lose altitude, water began forming around him, not a lot as he was pulling it from the air but enough to create a thin shell around him. As he approached the canopy the shell continued to grow thicker until it was nearly an inch thick, just as he was about hit a large tree he forced all the water in front of him to lessen the impact.

The trunk cracked as his feet slammed into it even after being slowed a bit by the condense water cushion. Falling about thirty feet to the ground below was also easier with the use of the same water to create a second cushion. Standing to his feet he reached up and removed his earbuds and checked his scroll, he had a text from Axel. 'Find the temple, get a relic, get back. You partner with who you find first.'

Demyx nodded before shooting a reply. 'Ty' He then returned the device to his pocket and began walking. In the brief time he spent looking around he'd taken note of everyone else's positions and where they'd likely land. Axel had flown a good bit further than he had as had Marluxia, Yang had used her weapons to continue to launch herself further and further. Most of the people who landed near him he'd never seen before and knew nothing about.

Demyx sighed before scratching the back of his head while he walked. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Just as long as I'm not stuck wit-" He was quickly cut off by a blur slamming into him.

"What the, watch where your go... Oh you've got to be kidding me." The last voice he'd over wanted to hear spoke.

"Please in the name of Kingdom Hearts no." Demyx pleaded before looking up at Larxene glaring down at him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

 **Elsewhere**

 _"-OOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Axel raised an eyebrow at the somewhat familiar sounds of despair far in the distance.

"The hell was that about?" He asked nobody in particular.

"Likely the sounds of someones world crashing around them." Axel turned to find Marluxia stepping through the brush nearby. "I guess we'll be working together again." He chuckled crossing his arms and shouldering his scythe.

Axel shrugged. "Could be worse, I could've been partnered with-"

 **Elsewhere**

"-A total idiot like you!" Larxene ranted as the pair walked through the forest in the direction they'd been told the temple was. "Seriously, I would've taken Axel or Marluxia any day before you. But no, I have to deal with a lazy good for nothing. Ugh!"

Demyx trudged behind the blonde with a forlorn look on his face. "This is my life now." He sniffled at the idea. "I'd have taken Xigbar over this."

 **Beacon Cliff**

Ozpin stood looking over the forest below, Glynda stood next to him holding a scroll with several camera views that she shifted through every few seconds. "Both Demyx and Larxene have been pair up as we had hoped, Axel and Marluxia as well. At least now we can be sure they'll only be spread out over two teams at most." She explained.

"Indeed, if we're luck enough they'll all remain together. It'll far easier to keep an eye on them that way." Ozpin nodded. "The sooner we learn more about them the sooner I can let Roxas speak with them with a clean conscious."

"Roxas." A new voice spoke causing both educators to turn and find a man wearing a long hooded black trench coat dragging a large black trunk of some kind behind him. "Now there's a name I wasn't expecting to hear when I came here." The man continued walking until he was near the edge of the cliff. "So Flamsielocks, Flower Boy, Blondie and Girl Blondie are here to huh? That's certainly going to be entertaining." The man said before sitting down on the lid of the trunk.

Glynda looked like she was about to speak before Ozpin held up his hand stopping her. "Would it be safe to assume you were a member of the same Organization as Roxas and the others?" Ozpin asked calmly though his form tightened a bit.

"A member? As if." The man reached up and removed his hood revealing his scarred face. "I was the number two, a founding member, not that that matters. It also has no bearing on why I've traveled all the way here, mostly on foot, from the ass end of Mistral."

Ozpin examined the man closely, if he was to believe the descriptions Roxas provided then this man was Xigbar. The one Roxas thought best to describe as a 'wildcard'. He claimed to have never been able to get a real read on the one eyed man, he said that even though he was a founding member and technically considered second in command, the keyblade wielder never got the feeling he cared much about regaining his heart which was the purpose of their group to begin with. "I see, then that would make you Xigbar."

"Yeah, that's what I've been going by lately." Xigbar looked to Glynda and smiled. "You can call me whatever you want beautiful." He winked though with only one eye it was difficult to tell it apart from simply blinking. "But enough small talk, I didn't come all this way to talk about my old running buddies." Xigbar patted the trunk beneath him. "I came here to talk about this and all the trouble that's comin for it."

 **ALRIGHT! So things are finally starting to happen, what's in the box, why is trouble coming for it, what does Xiggy want? All these questions likely won't be answered any time soon and in proper Kingdom Hearts fashion, said answers will most definitely raise more questions than they answer. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


End file.
